Pirates: Curse of the Shadow Revenge
by Glowworm666
Summary: Cosmo had always wanted to meet a pirate...until she got her wish by being kidnapped! Now, Tails must join up with Captain Hal Hanson to save his beloved, unaware that Hal has plans of his own...Rated for content in movie. COMPLETE!
1. The Discovery

**GW: **Hello, fellow FF authors and readers! Glowworm666 here to give you a POTC story and introduce some of my OCs.

**Sparky & Halo: **Yay! We're finally gonna be in a story!

**GW: **Don't go crazy just yet you guys. The story hasn't even begun yet. And now, without further ado, I present to you, Pirates of the Toonribean: Curse of the Shadow Revenge!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC plot or any of the characters that appear in this story except my own.

* * *

**The Discovery**

It was foggy out that day…almost as if the fog wanted to keep something hidden. A large ship was sailing out on the blue waters of the ocean, like any other ship would. An 8-year old little plant alien girl was seen standing out on front of the ship. She had green hair with little rose buds on the sides and blue eyes. She was wearing a white and green flower dress with yellow cuffs, a red ruby in the front, and green shoes with white socks. She went by the name of Cosmo. She was singing a little tune to keep herself from dying of boredom. "**Drink up me hearties, yo, ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo, ho. Yo, ho. A pirate's life for me. We extort and pillage, we filch and sack. Drink up me**-" She was interrupted when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He was a 12-year old boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with black jeans, black boots, and chipped sunglasses. He went by the name Artie Doodie or just Artie.

"Better keep quiet, little lady," Artie said nervously. "Evil pirates sail this cursed waters. Do you want to bring them upon us?"

"That'll do, Mr. Doodie," a green alien with purple eyes and black hair wearing some fancy purple suit walked up to the two. He was Zim, an Irken invader.

"But, Zim," Artie whined, "she was singing about pirates. It's bad luck and I sure as heck don't want to be killed by pirates today! Mark my words, we could all be doomed!"

"We'll just take our chances," Zim rolled his eyes. "On your way, Earth monkey."

"Aye, sir," Artie nodded at his commanding officer and ambled off. "It's also bad luck to have a woman aboard," he muttered to himself, "even a miniature one." Artie pulled out his canteen of soda that he wears around his neck and took a swig.

"Actually, I'd think it would be pretty cool if I could meet a pirate!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"Think before you speak, Miss Swann (I'm just going to give her that last name, so roll with me)," Zim replied to her as he stared off in the distance. "They're nothing but vile and disgusting things, the whole lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag gets exactly what they deserve," here he smirked, "a short drop and a sudden stop."

Cosmo looked confused until she turned to Artie. He took a piece of rope, wrapped it around his neck, and pretended to be dead. Cosmo gasped as a red crab wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans walked up to Zim, saying, "Lieutenant Zim," he said in a rugged voice, "I would appreciate it that you wouldn't fill my responsibility's head with all of that talk."

"My apologies, Governor Eugene Krabs," Zim bowed as he walked off.

"Actually, Mr. Krabs," she addressed her guardian, "I find it all fascinating."

"That's what has me worried," Krabs moaned as he walked off.

Cosmo sighed and stared back at the sea until she spotted an upside down umbrella floating in the sea. She wondered where it came from until she saw something bigger: a FOX! He was on top of a piece of driftwood that looked like it came from a ship. She gasped and cried out, "Look! There is a fox! There's a fox out there!" The urgency in her voice was loud enough to alert the crew members.

Everybody on the ship rushed to where she was pointing. Zim shouted, "Man, er, I mean, fox overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard!" As the crew hauled the fox on to the ship, Cosmo looked at him. He was an orange two-tailed fox who was wearing white socks with red shoes. Zim bent down to check if he was still alive. "It's okay, he's breathing."

"Mary Mother of God!" Artie gasped with his mouth hanging open. They all looked at what he was looking at and gasped as well. A whole ship could be seen, all burnt up and destroyed.

"What in the name of the Squidward's ghost happened here?" Krabs gasped.

"It's likely some powder magazine," Zim said, trying to keep the ship from getting paranoid. "Merchant vessels run heavily on that stuff." Everyone observed different objects that floated by. "A whole lot of good that did them."

"Everybody's thinkn' it and I'm just gonna say it," Artie said. "It's pirates, man. We're all gonna die!"

"Now, Artie," Krabs chuckled nervously. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Well, whatever it was, it happened." Zim picked up the fox boy and placed him on a bed as he commanded, "Report to the captain immediately. Heave to and take in the sail. Launch the boats."

"Cosmo," Krabs turned to the little girl, "I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your care now. Keep him safe."

Some search boats were sent out to see if there were survivors…there were none…

Cosmo watched the fox boy, but then started to stroke his hair. As soon as she touched him, he woke up! He grabbed her hand and stared at her. She was scared a little bit, but then said in a kind voice, "It's okay. My name is Cosmo Swann."

"Miles Powers, but call me Tails," the fox boy now known as Tails said, letting of her hand.

"I'm going to be watching over you now, Tails," she smiled softly. Tails nodded and drifted back to sleep. She smiled, but then noticed a necklace around Tails' neck. She reached over to look at it. It was gold with a skull on it. "You're a pirate," she said out loud.

"Has he said anything yet?" Zim had snuck up on her.

Cosmo gasped and hid the necklace behind her back. Remembering what the invader said about pirates, she made up a lie. "His name's Miles 'Tails' Powers. That's all I could figure out."

Zim nodded and he turned and left. Cosmo walked to the front of the ship again and stared at the coin necklace she held in her hands. As she looked up, she saw a terrible ship that was completely black, but the thing that startled her the most was the flag…it appeared to have the Jolly Roger on it…

**

* * *

**

**Artie: **I like soda! (Everyone inches away from him)

**Tails: **This is supposed to be your Nobody?

**Hal: **I hate you Glowworm666.

**GW: **Anyways, the next chapter is where we meet 'Captain' Hal Hanson! And his first mate Hero.

**Cosmo: **Read & Review!


	2. It's CAPTAIN Hal Hanson

**GW: **Hello, everyone!

**Everyone: **Hello, Glowworm666!

**GW: **Here's we get to meet… 'Captain' Hal Hanson!

**Hal: **I am so a captain!

**Hero: **Not exactly, dope. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the POTC plot or any of the characters that appear in the story except a few OCs.

* * *

**It's CAPTAIN Hal Hanson**

Cosmo jumped out of her bed. She realized that she had been dreaming to the day that she had met Tails. It had been six years ago and they were both 14 years old (I'm making them a little older for this fic so play along). They both lived in town in Port Cartoon. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to her drawer. She opened it and lifted the bottom of the drawer to see… the golden coin necklace. She stared at it for a few seconds, then slipped it on. She stared at herself in the mirror before a knock someone knocked on her door. "Cosmo?" Krabs' voice could be heard from behind the door. Cosmo quickly tucked the necklace under her night gown and put on a robe.

"Are you alright in there?" Krabs asked. "Are decent?"

"Yes, Mr. Krabs!" she answered.

The door opened and Krabs walked in with a 14 year old boy by the name of Eddward, or Edd, or Double D. He wore a black sock on his head with three black hairs sticking out, a red shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and black shoes (**Hero: **(sighs) He's so dreamy! **GW: **Don't interrupt the story!! Moving on). He was Cosmo's 'assistant' as he liked to put.

"I see that you're still abed at this hour, Cosmo (since he knew her for a long time, he called her by her name)," he grinned. Cosmo giggled.

"Ah, isn't it just a glorious day, you two?" Krabs asked as he threw back the curtains and opened the window, completely unaware that the sunlight blinded her eyes. Outside was the beautiful sea-side city of Port Cartoon.

"I have a gift for you, Cosmo," Krabs said as he lifted the cover of a box a maid named Velma Dinkley brought in.

"Oh, Mr. Krabs. It's so pretty," Cosmo exclaimed happily as she pulled out a gorgeous yellow dress.

"It is a beautiful dress, isn't it?" Edd said, looking at the dress as well.

"Okay, Krabs. What's the occasion?" Cosmo asked her guardian.

"Hey, I just wanted to be a good guardian and by you a lovely dress. Is that so wrong!?" Krabs chuckled. "Try it on!" Cosmo walked behind some blinds as Velma went to help her with the dress. "Actually, I… was kinda hopin' you would were it to the ceremony today."

"What ceremony?"

"Captain Zim's promotion ceremony," Edd stated matter-of-factly. Krabs gave him a glare as Cosmo said, "I knew it!"

"_Commodore _Zim as he's about to become," Edd kept on talking. "A fine gentleman, don't you think, Krabs?" Velma tightened the corset on Cosmo, making her lose some air in her lungs.

"Oh, yes," Krabs agreed. "He fancies you, you know?"

"Gaah!" Cosmo yelped.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" Krabs asked.

"It's hard to say," she gasped.

"I heard it's the latest fashion in London," Edd said.

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!"

"Milord," a butler rabbit named Herriman hopped in, "you have a visitor."

**Meanwhile…**

Tails stood in the living room of the mansion that Cosmo lived in. He had grown up a little more in those six years. He was a little taller now and he worked as a blacksmith, making weapons for the Royal Toon Army. He held a long box as he stood patiently, waiting for the governor. He looked at a candle post on the wall and touched it a bit to admire its craftsmanship. But it broke off! He muttered, "Oh, crud!" as he scanned the area to make sure nobody saw it and thought about what to do. As he heard Krabs coming down, whistling an old sailor tune, Tails quickly stuffed it in an umbrella stand.

"Ah, Mr. Powers!" Krabs greeted the fox. "Good to see you again, my boy!"

"Good day, sir," Tails greeted. "I have your order right here, sir." He lifted up the cover to reveal a beautifully crafted sword, still in its sheath. Tails picked it up with his two hands and handed it to the crab.

"The blade is folded steel," Tails explained. "That's a gold filigree laid into the handle." Krabs unsheathed the sword as looked at Tails.

"May I?" Krabs asked.

"Go ahead, sir."

He flipped the sword around like he was fighting something and held out the handle to Tails as the fox took it back. "Perfectly balanced." Tails said as he held two fingers underneath the sword, right up to the hilt.

"The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He threw the sword up in the air and it spun around perfectly as it came back down. Tails caught it and looked to see the amazed face of Krabs.

"Impressive," Krabs praised. "Very impressive. Commodore Zim will be very pleased." Krabs took the sword back and sheathed it. "Give my compliments to the master."

"Thank you, sir," Tails bowed as he took the sword and placed it in the box. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work appreciated." As Cosmo walked down the stairs in her new dress with Edd by her side, Tails looked stunned…

"Cosmo, you look like a million bucks," Krabs said.

"Tails," Cosmo gasped as she saw him. "It's good to see you again!" When she had gotten to the bottom step and went over to her guardian, she said, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Tails asked curiously.

"Cosmo?! What kind of girl are you!?" Edd asked, shocked, but settled down when Krabs looked at him.

"Edd's right," Krabs said, "that's completely improper of you-"

"About the day we met," Cosmo glared at Edd and Krabs, "Do you remember?" she turned to Tails.

"How could I forget that day, Miss Swann," Tails said cheerfully.

"Tails, how many times do I have to tell you, please call me Cosmo," Cosmo sighed, but smirked.

"At least a million," Tails smiled. "Miss Swann, as always."

"Well, at least the boy has some propriety in him. Now, we must be going," Krabs said.

"Good day, Mr. Powers," Cosmo said sweetly as she, Edd, and Krabs left.

"Good day," Tails said quickly as they left. "Cosmo…"

* * *

Out at sea, there was a small ship. On top of the mast, a 12-year old boy who looked exactly like Artie from the first chapter only this boy had green eyes, freckles, and his shades weren't chipped. He was also wearing spiked collars on his neck and wrists, a long brown coat, and a black tri-cornered hat. At his side was a pistol and a black Keyblade. He went by the name of…Hal Hanson.

On his shoulder was a baby wyvern with black scales, red eyes, black spikes that ran down his back, a dark yellow underbelly, and a red bandanna. He was Bandanna, Hal's pet wyvern.

"Hello!? Earth to captain!" Hal looked down to see his first mate and sister. She was a 14 year old girl with short brown hair with blonde streaks and violet eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt, red and black arm sleeved that went up to her shoulders, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. She also carried a silver and black Keyblade and wore a black heart-shaped necklace. She was Hero, Hal's first mate and sister.

On her shoulder was a baby dragon with light green scales, a light yellow underbelly, and orange wings, hair, and a ring of hair around the neck. He was Sparky, Hero's pet dragon and Bandanna's little brother.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated," Sparky called. The ship was sinking and Hero was trying to empty the water with a bucket with Sparky watching. Hal rolled his eyes, slid down from a rope, and also started bailing as well. As the four got closer to town, they saw three skeletons hanged by a rope above them. Next to them was a sign that said, 'Pirates. Ye be Warned.'

Hal took off his hat and held it next to his heart as he bowed his head along with his sis and two pets.

As they were near the dock, they stepped off the ship and walked off. Then, a robot named Bender and a baby named Stewie came up to them.

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat, meatbags," Bender said. The six looked to see that the boat had completely sunken.

"Dude, are you serious?" Hero laughed. Stewie death-glared at her, making her shut up.

"And we also need to know your names," Bender continued.

"How about I give you 3 shillings," Hal said, placing three coins in Stewie's hand, "and we forget the names."

Stewie and Bender looked at each other and Stewie said, "Welcome to Port Cartoon, Mr. Smith and Ms. Johnson." The two walked off, but not before the siblings swiped their wallets…

* * *

Many of the Royal Toon soldiers were standing in groups of 2 as music played and the newly appointed Commodore Zim walked forward. Cosmo, Krabs, and Double D stood on the stage in the direction that Zim was walking. As the unforgiving hot sun bore down on Cosmo, she breathed heavily as she waved herself with her fan. Zim accepted the sword Krabs had given him and handled it a bit. Cosmo tried to loosen the corset, but to no prevail.

"Curse fashion," she grumbled.

* * *

Hal, the two pets, and Hero walked around down to the docks until two guards stopped them. One was a duck in wizard's clothing and the other was a dog with a shield. They were Donald Duck and Goofy. "The dock is off limits to civilians," Donald quacked.

"Oh, we're so sorry," Hero apologized, "we didn't know." She tried to leave, but Hal held her back.

"If we see one," Hal said, "we'll let you know." They tried to enter again, but the guards stopped them. "Apparently there's some fancy and high-toned party going on at the fort, no?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other. "How did you two fine, upstanding men, um, creatures such as yourselves didn't get invited?"

"Well, someone's gotta make sure the dock stays off limits to civilians," Goofy said stupidly.

"It's a fine goal, indeed," Hal said. "But, it seems to me that ship out there," he pointed to a ship out in the ocean, "is a bit more superfluous than the one you're guarding."

"The _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters," Goofy said, "but no one can match the _Interceptor_ in speed."

"I've heard of a ship that could," Hero said. "It's supposed to be really fast. Almost uncatchable. The _Shadow Revenge_."

"Ha. There's no _real_ ship that could match the _Interceptor_," Donald laughed.

"Actually, Donald," Goofy said, "the _Shadow Revenge_ is a real ship."

"No," Donald laughed. "No, it is not."

"Yes, it is, Donald," Goofy argued, "I've seen it."

"You've seen it? You've never seen it!"

"Yes I have!"

"Oh," the duck snapped. "So, you've seen a ship that's black as a moonless night that's crewed by the cursed and captained by a man so evil that the Devil himself spat him out? Hmmm?"

"Nope," Goofy sighed.

"Thought so," Donald smiled smugly at the two kids. They sighed glad that the fight was over.

"But, I've seen a ship that's black." Hal and Hero fell down anime style with their pets falling with them.

"So, you're saying that all ships that are black are crewed by the cursed and captained by a man so evil that the Devil himself spat him out?!" Donald waved his arms.

"No."

"Like I said, there's no _real _ship that could match the _Interceptor _speed," Donald said as he turned back to the two, but he saw they weren't there. They looked around to see Hal at the steering wheel of the_ Interceptor_ with Hero standing next to him.

"Hey, you!" Goofy yelled. "Get down from there or else!"

"You two don't have permission to be up there!" Donald squawked as he pointed his wand that Hal.

"I'm sorry," Hal sighed. "It's such a pretty boat."

"Ship," Hero corrected.

"Whatever!" Hal yelled. Sparky snickered and said to his bro, "Your master is **so** stupid!" Bandanna growled at him, making Sparky whimper and hide in his master's shirt.

"What are your names?" Goofy said.

"The name's Smith, or Smithy, if you like," Hal lied. "And this is my lovely sister, Oprah." He gestured to Hero.

"Thanks a lot," Hero said sarcastically.

"The dragon and the wyvern don't have names." The creatures growled, but said nothing.

"What's your purpose here in Port Cartoon, Smith?" Goofy asked.

"If that is your real name!" Donald snapped, not trusting the strangers. "And no lies!"

"Alrighty then," Hal said, "my intention is to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortoonga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pirate my filthy black guts out."

"…I said no lies!"

"Uh, Donald, I think he's telling the truth," Goofy said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us, you moron!"

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe him even if he was telling you," Bandanna grinned evilly.

"Stop confusing us!" the guards screamed. Bandanna laughed evilly while Sparky shook his head sadly.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the ceremony, Cosmo stood alone at the party. Zim walked up to her and requested, "May I have a moment, Miss Swann?" Cosmo nodded and followed him out to a ledge near the ocean. Cosmo was still having trouble breathing in her corset.

"You look lovely, Cosmo," Zim commented.

"Thank you, sir," Cosmo gasped.

"I apologize if I seem forward," Zim started as he looked away. "But I think I should say what's on my mind. This promotion throws me, **ZIM!**, into a sharp relief that I, **ZIM!**, have not accomplished yet……A marriage to a fine woman." Cosmo, forgetting that she was in need of air, stared at him.

"Well, Cosmo, you are that woman."

"I can't breathe!" she said literally as she bent over.

"I know. I'm a little scared myself," Zim said, completely unaware that she was suffering. Cosmo suddenly collapsed and tumbled over the edge into the ocean.

Near the docks, Hal was making up a story to the two guards with Hero and Bandanna looking bored. Sparky, being a little dragon, looked excited.

"And then, they made me their leader after I defeated the Galactic Overlord," Hal made up when he heard a splash. They all looked around at where the splash came from in curiosity.

As Zim turned around, he noticed that the girl was missing. "Cosmo?" He then saw the waves that she made. "COSMO!" he yelled as he started taking off his coat, ready to jump in.

"Sir, the rocks!" said a teenage boy named Chad (KND) who was holding him back, "it's a miracle she missed them!" Everybody was rushing down to the docks.

"Will you be saving the fair lady?" Hal asked the guards.

"But, I can't swim!" Donald cried. Hal turned to Goofy, who just shook his head.

"Pride of King Mickey's army, you are," Hal scoffed.

"But, you're a duck!" Sparky pointed out to Donald.

"You, sister dear?" Hal asked his older sibling.

"I would, but I got this…" she started coughing, trying poorly to make an excuse.

"Oh, for the love of…do not lose these!" Hal said as he handed his coat and hat to Donald, his pistol to Goofy, and his Keyblade to Hero. Bandanna jumped on to Hero's shoulder as Hal jumped into the ocean and after Cosmo.

As the plant girl was sinking, her necklace came out and the gold coin gave of some kind of vibration through out the sea.

"What was that?!" Donald exclaimed. The three outlanders gasped as Hero said in a shocked tone, "It can't be? After all this time?" Suddenly, the wind changed direction and the flag that was blowing turned…the other way…(dramatic music).

Hal dove deeper into the water as he spotted Cosmo. He quickly grabbed her and swam back up. He took a deep breathe, but was brought down by the weight between them. Hal quickly ripped off her dress and tossed it aside and swam in the direction of the docks. The weather suddenly got cloudy as the two guards, Hero, Sparky, and Bandanna ran to the two and helped them aboard.

"She's not breathing!" Donald said fearfully.

"Move it!" Hal commanded as he dropped to her side. He picked up a knife (that was conveniently placed) and sliced Cosmo's corset open. Almost instantly, she started breathing. Hal handed the wet piece of clothing to Goofy.

"I never would have thought of that," Goofy said.

"It's obvious that you've never been to Ba Sing Se, mate," Hal rolled his eyes, then he noticed the gold coin and gasped, "Where did you get that!?"

Just then, Zim and his troops ran up to Hal and pointed their swords at him.

"On your feet, Earth monkey!" Zim ordered.

"Cosmo!" Krabs cried as he ran to her with Edd trailing behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Cosmo breathed heavily.

Hero noticed Edd and grinned sheepishly. She giggled and waved to him flirtingly. He noticed, blushed, and looked away, sweating nervously.

Krabs saw Goofy holding the corset. Goofy dropped it and pointed at Hal.

"Shoot them," Krabs ordered.

"Mr. Krabs!" Cosmo said, shocked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Commodore," Cosmo turned to Zim, "do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Zim said nothing, but nodded as his troops lowered their weapons. Hal held his hands together as he nodded at Cosmo appreciatively. Zim sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand.

"I do apologize for my behavior. I believe a thank you would be in order," Zim said.

Hal looked skeptically at the alien, but held out his hand. Just then, Zim grabbed his hand and moved up the spiked collar to reveal a tattoo with the letters 'TCTC'.

"Got into a little trouble with the ToonCity Trading Company, didn't we, pirate?" Zim smirked.

"Oh, blast it all!" Hal groaned as Hero and the creatures slapped their foreheads.

"Hang them," Zim ordered. "Keep your guns on them, men. Bart, bring me some handcuffs." A yellow kid named Bart dashed off to fetch some. Zim lifted Hal's shirt to reveal two 'H's' that interlocked together.

"So, Hal Hanson, is it?" Zim asked.

"_Captain_ Hal Hanson, if you will?" Hal retorted.

"I don't see your ship, _captain_," Zim sneered.

"We're in the market for one, actually," Bandanna laughed.

"Silence, reptile!" Zim growled.

"He said he wanted to commandeer one," Donald informed the commodore.

"Told ya' he was telling the truth!" Goofy said. "These are his, sir." He handed the equipment, including the Keyblade, to the alien.

Zim looked at the pistol and said, "One shot, no additional powder." He decided to tease Hal a bit. He picked up Hal's compass and gazed at it. The needle was spinning wildly.

"A compass that doesn't point north." He smirked at the pirate and pulled out the Keyblade. "And I half expected this to be made out of wood." He placed the weapon down. "You are, without a doubt, the **worst** human pirate I have ever seen."

"But, you have heard of me," Hal grinned.

Zim grabbed the two pirates and dragged them away."Commodore," Cosmo said as she followed them. "I really must protest." He handed them to Bart and Wiggum, who slapped the hand cuffs on them.

"Pirates or not, this boy saved my life."

"One good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of wickedness," Zim explained.

"It seems enough to condemn him, though," Hero shouted

"Indeed," Zim said.

When Bart and Wiggum finished putting the cuffs on them, Hal immediately threw his cuffs around Cosmo's neck and held her hostage.

"Don't shoot!" Krabs cried fearfully.

"How gentlemanly-like, Hal," Hero said madly. "Use a woman as leverage for freedom. No wonder so many women hate you!"

Hal just ignored his sister and whispered in Cosmo's ear, "I knew you'd warm up to me." He looked at Zim and said in a singsong voice, "Oh, Commodore! My effects, please! And the hat as well."

Zim stood still until Hal tightened his grip and said, "Commodore, I asked nicely."

Zim had no choice, he took Hal's things up to him.

"Now, Cosmo. Can I call you Como?" Hal asked.

"It's Miss Swann to you, buster!" Cosmo growled.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," he said calmly. "Come on, love. I don't have all day." Zim handed Cosmo Hal's things. He took the pistol, spun Cosmo around, and held the pistol in front of her.

"Now, if you'll be so kind," he smirked at her. Hero glowered at him, but kept her mouth shut.

Cosmo gave him a dirty look as she placed his items on him. When she was putting on his belt that held his Keyblade, he said, "Easy on the goods, love."

"You disgust me," Cosmo spat.

"Sticks and stones, my dear," Hal replied.

"Hope you don't think badly of me!" Hero laughed.

"I saved your life. You saved mine. That means we're squared." Hal turned Cosmo around and kept the pistol to her head. "Gentlemen, milady. This will always be the day you almost caught…Captain Hal Hanson!" He pushed Cosmo into the hands of her guardian as he and his sister bolted, with him and Bandanna laughing insanely. They grabbed hold of a rope nearby. Hal kicked the contraption that held the rope in place, and soon, they were pulled into the air. The other end of the rope came down and a cannon was strapped to it! It crashed through the dock and sent several people into the water.

Hal, Bandanna, Sparky, and Hero got on top of the pulley system and it started to spin. "AHHHHH!!!" Hero and Sparky screamed as Hal and Bandanna kept laughing.

"Now, will you shoot them, you landlubbers?" Krabs said in an annoyed tone.

"Open fire!!" Zim commanded as he and his troops fired their guns, but missed everytime…what lousy shots!

The two siblings landed onto another wooden post as they threw their cuffs over a rope and slid down them Batman and Robin-style. They ran off as fats as they could as they avoided the bullets.

"Calvin," Zim looked to a small boy with spiky blonde hair. "Mr. Hanson and his sister and their two lizards have an appointment for the gallows at dawn. I would really hate it if they missed it."

The troops ran around town, searching for the escaped pirates. As they spotted them, Hero said, "Me and Sparky will lead them away while you and Bandanna go the other way!" As Hero ran away, Hal, with Bandanna on his shoulder, ran for cover.

Hal slipped into the blacksmith shop and saw a fat man with a giant nose sleeping in the chair, holding a bottle of rum. Hal tip-toed up to him and Bandanna poked his nose to see if he would awake. He didn't!

Hal turned away, but then turned around and yelled, "Boo!" to see if that would wake him. Nothing.

Hal quickly got to work to remove his and Bandanna's cuffs. He grabbed a hammer and began to hit his cuffs with it. Nothing. He then noticed that the gears were being operated by a purple dragon named Spyro. He took an iron hook and heated it over the fire until it turned red…you can use your imaginations for the rest.

"OUCH!! Easy on the dragon!!" Spyro yelped as he began to run. Hal and Bandanna threw their cuffs on one of the gears and as they met with another, the cuffs broke.

"And Hero thinks I'm stupid," Hal replied smugly, but stopped as the door opened…

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Ooh! Cliffie! And that introduces us to Hal, Hero, Sparky, and Bandanna!

**Halo: **Are you ever going to use me in a story?!

**GW: **Patience is a virtue, Halo! Next chapter is when the _Shadow Revenge_ attacks!

**Hal & Hero: **Read & Review!


	3. The Shadow Revenge

**GW: **Hello and welcome to another chapter of Pirates: Curse of the Shadow Revenge everyone! Enjoy the chapter!

**Halo: **I'll try, but I won't like it (munches on popcorn).

**Hero: **At least you don't have to live this.

**GW: **Here's where we meet the one playing Barbossa. (said character walks in, shocking everyone)

**Hal, Tails, & Hero: **You!?

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**The Shadow Revenge**

The door opened…and Tails walked in.

"Man, am I tired," Tails yawned. "I think I'm just gonna sit back and rel-" Tails stopped talking and noticed that Spyro was still running around and runs over to him to calm him down.

"That's a little weird," Tails mutters to himself. He turned to see that the big-nosed man was still sleeping on the chair.

"Right where I left you, Harold," he smirked. He turned to see that his hammer was on the anvil.

"Not exactly where I left you," Tails wondered. He spotted a hat and reached for it. Suddenly, a giant key-like weapon fell on his gloved hand as Tails recoiled.

There stood Hal Hanson, with Bandanna growling on his shoulder. "**Never **touch the hat, squirt."

"Hey, you're the one they're hunting for!" Tails gasped, then growled angrily, "The pirate!"

"Shut your mouth, fox!" Bandanna hissed, baring his fangs.

"You seem somewhat familiar," Hal thought out loud. "Have I ever threatened you before?"

"Sorry, but I don't associate myself with pirates!" Tails spat.

"You're looking for a beating, ain't ya', shorty?" Bandanna glared, not liking the way this boy was insulting his master.

"Ah," Hal nodded. "Well, then it's a shame to put you on my death list. So, if you excuse me…" Hal tried to leave, but Tails stepped in front of him. Tails also grabs a sword and holds it in front of Hal.

This made Bandanna growl even more angrily and making Hal more annoyed. "Do you think it's wise, Foxy…to cross blades with me?"

"You threatened Miss Swann," Tails growled, ready for battle.

"I assure you, it was all in good fun, mate! You can't relieve me of my fun!" Hal pouted. Hal makes a cut at Tails with his Keyblade, but he quickly parries it.

"Wow, you actually know what you're doing! Isn't that amazing, Bandanna? Excellent form! But, tell me, Mr. Two-Tails, how's your footwork? I step here…" Hal made a move with Tails following the pattern. Bandanna never left his pal's shoulder.

"Good job. Now when I move here…" Hal moved to the left with Tails following. "Wow, I'm impressed. Looks like he's not a squirt after all, Bandanna," he says as he makes a break for the door, all because Tails let him get in front. The pirate got closer…

Tails threw the sword at the door, blocking the exit. The sword was inches away from Hal's faces, but he seemed unfazed.

Hal struggled to get it out, but is unsuccessful. He sighed and turned back to the fox. "I'll admit, you are good except you're the only thing standing between me and my ticket out of here. And, the best part is, you've got no weapon!" Hal charged at him with Keyblade in hand. Tails looks around and pulls out a sword with a heated tip from the fireplace. Spyro yelps and hides.

Hal and Tails tried to slash at each other, but each were parrying again and again. Bandanna started to get bored.

Tails slipped away and pulled another sword from the wall. Hal makes a move on Tails, but he blocks it. Hal looked around to see a_ lot_ of swords hanging from the walls.

"Who made all these?" Hal asked incredulously.

"I did!" Tails yelled as he tried attacking the boy again, but Hal ducked. "And I practice with them 3 hours a day!"

"Dude, you **really **need to get yourself a girl," Hal smirked as Bandanna snickered. "Or perhaps the reason you practice a lot is because you found one and can't impress said strumpet…..you're not a eunuch, are you?" The two look at Tails'…

"No! I practice 3 hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him!" They continued their swordfight, jumping onto a cart that swayed beneath them. After a few heroic moments later (I'm not so big on action scenes. Sorry!), Hal lost his Keyblade to Tails and Tails smirked, but seemed shocked when his opponents smirked back. Hal jumped down from the rafters, bringing the fox with him. He blinded Tails with some sand and takes out his pistol and aimed it at Tails.

"You cheated," Tails muttered.

"One word for ya', mate: pirate," Hal said simply. Then, he heard men at trying to break the door down. Bandanna points to the back door and they start to move until Tails gets in the way. "Move it!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!" Hal was getting desperate.

"No!" Tails said firmly. "I'm not gonna move just so that you can escape!"

Hal sighed as he pulled back the clicker thing on the gun. "This shot wasn't for you," Hal said sadly. Tails stared at him in curiosity. Just then, a rum bottle came down onto Hal's head, knocking him out. There stood the big-nosed man named Harold.

Bandanna stumbled to his master's head. "Aren't you going to try and escape?" Tails asked.

"I'm staying with my master," were the wyvern's only words as the troops came in.

There he is!" Chad called out. Zim ambled in and watched as the men kept their guns on Bandanna and the unconscious Hal. "Excellent work, Harold," Zim congratulated the man. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive and his reptile."

"Just doing my job as a responsible citizen, sir," Harold replied. Tails rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Well," Zim looked at Hal. "I trust that this day will always be the day you remember how Captain Hal Hanson _almost _got away. Take him away."

**Later that night…**

Nighttime had fallen on Port Cartoon…and foggy it was! In Toon Prison, prisoners were waving a bone at a cat with the prison keys in its mouth.

"Come here, cat!" Moe (Calvin & Hobbes) called.

"Here, kitty," Grim called. "How low have I sunken, letting a few morons use me for freedom!"

"Come here, kitty, kitty!" called a boy named Kevin (EEnE).

"You might as well give up that cat's not gonna move anytime soon," Hal sighed, with his hat over his face, Bandanna on his lap, and Hero and Sparky beside them. Apparently, they were caught while Sparky tried growing large and trying to fly away with Hero on his back. They would've gotten away had it not been for those dang tranquilizer darts…

"Oh, well at least we ain't dead men walking to the gallows like you!" Kevin said cruelly.

"I wonder if they know I can actually understand every word that they're saying," Hobbes winked at the readers, then continued to watch his victims.

"You okay, sis?" Hal asked his sister worriedly.

"Physically, yes," Hero explained. "But, I can feel that something wicked is coming. I mean, there's creepy fog, for Pete's sake!"

* * *

Back at the Governor's mansion, Cosmo was sitting on her bed with Edd sitting in a chair. Edd filled up a bed warmer and put it between the sheets of the bed.

"There you are, Cosmo," Edd said cheerfully. "It must've been a difficult day for you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I expected the Commodore to propose," Cosmo sighed. "But, Double D, I wasn't exactly prepared for it."

"Well, I was talking about being threatened by that pirate," Edd said. "It must've been terrifying."

"Yeah, it was. But, I saw you blushing when that pirate girl noticed you!" Cosmo smirked at her 'assistant'.

"I most certainly wasn't blushing at her!" Edd said defiantly. "I will never remember that horrible, ugly face…with those…beautiful eyes." He sighed.

"Got a crush on the pirate girl, eh, Double D?" Cosmo giggled.

"No!" he said quickly. "It's just…the Commodore proposed!" Edd changed the subject. "Now, how about that! It sure is a smart match, Cosmo, if I'm not being so bold."

"Yeah, I guess it is a smart match," Cosmo mumbled. "He's a fine man. He's what any woman dreams about."

"That Tails is a fine boy, too," Edd smiled slyly at his charge/friend.

"Shut up!" Cosmo laughed as she hit Double D with a pillow. They both chuckled.

* * *

Tails was hammering a new sword, when he felt a strange chill go down his spine and the hair…well, everywhere stood on end. He opened a window and looked around out in the deserted street as he sees a stray cat run by…almost as if running away from something….

Meanwhile, at the fort, Governor Krabs and Commodore Zim walked along it. "Has she accepted your proposal yet?" Krabs asked.

"No, she hasn't," Zim said without any emotion, but truly wished she said yes.

"Well, she had an eventful day," Krabs said. "Terrible, don't you think? Reminds me back in my navy days were we sailors thought fog was a sign of ill luck. Huh, what nonsense, huh?"

"True. The weather is bleak," Zim agreed. Suddenly, a booming sound could be heard in the distance.

"What the Devil?" Krabs asked.

"Cannon fire!" Zim yelled, pulling Mr. Krabs down to protect him from the impact. "Return fire!"

**Back at the prison…**

"I know those guns from anywhere," Hal looked up and looked out the little window in his cell. "It's the _Revenge_…" Sparky said in fear, holding on to Hero's arm.

"The _Shadow Revenge_?" Moe asked fearfully. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships for nearly 10 years. Never leaves survivors, man!"

"If she doesn't leave survivors," Hero asked with a grin, "then were do the stories come from?"

Moe looked perplexed, then he grumbled, "Shut up."

* * *

(A/N: If anyone dies, they will reappear as someone else in this fic. Thank you for your cooperation and remember, no flames or I **will** sick the dragons on you! GW)

The _Shadow Revenge's _cannons continued to destroy the battlements and pirates were now coming ashore on rowboats. One of them holding two teenage boys. The first had pale skin, messy red hair, and red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black and gold boots, and black and yellow goggles on his head. He was also wearing a backpack and a painted scar under his left eye.

The second boy had black hair in a mullet style, a serious case of acne, and wears a black shirt underneath a red plaid shirt in a grunge style, grey jeans, and white sneakers.

The invasion of the pirates was a terrible massacre to many cartoon characters. A weird alien freak named Kevin 11 lighted some bombs and threw them into people's homes, destroying everything inside.

Tails, back in his workshop, picked up a sword, a hatchet, and a knife to fight the invading pirates. When he got outside, he rescued Trixie Tang from being killed by Kevin 11 by using his trusty hatchet.

"Argh!" Kevin screamed as he fell to the ground. Tails ran by him, picked up the hatchet, and runs to more pirates, using his sword.

At the cannon area, Zim was giving out orders to soldiers. "Sight the muzzle flash! Aim for the flashes! I need a full strike, fore and aft! How in the name of the Tallests that I know all this battle stuff, I will never know!" Several cannons are shot in the direction of the _Shadow Revenge_. "Krabs, barricade yourself in my office." As another cannon hit, he shouted, "That is an order!"

"I'll have ye know, I was once a tough sailor in the navy!" Krabs said proudly. As another cannon hit, Krabs said, "I'll be in your office, guarding the money!" And, he was off.

Back at the Governor's house; pirates were running through the gates and knocked on the door. Cosmo looked out the window and saw the devastation the pirates laid down on the town. As she spots the pirates at her door, she quickly runs downstairs to warn Herriman. "Don't!" But, it was too late…

Herriman opened the door. "Hello, chum," Jack Spicer, the Goth kid and self-proclaimed Evil Boy Genius (or so he said, I just love torturing him with that phrase!), said before shooting the rabbit. Cosmo gasped in terror as pirates invaded her home. "Up there!" Jack pointed at her.

Cosmo wasted no time and ran back to her room and locked the door.

"They've come to kidnap you!" Edd ran over to her.

"What?"

"You're the Governor's adopted daughter," Edd explained. "How else will they make a profit?"

"In here!" Jack's voice could be heard as he and the other boy, Terrence, tried to bust the door down.

"Look, they haven't seen you. Hide in my closet while I distract them and you can escape and get help at the fort!" Even though he didn't like it, Edd nodded his head and ducked in the closet just as soon as the boys broke down the door. They see Cosmo escape into another room.

Edd managed to slip by them and as he runs from the house, he whispers, "Be safe, Cosmo."

* * *

As Jack runs into the room, she hits him in the face with a bed warmer. Jack falls down in pain, yelling, "Oh, sure! Beat on the weakling!"

As she tried hitting Terrence, he caught it. "Haha! Got it!" But, she releases the ashes on top of his head. "Ah! It burns! And not the good kind of burning, either!"

"Come on!" Jack said, grabbing onto Terrence's arm and pulling him to Cosmo.

She ran from the room to another door and quickly ran downstairs, but is cornered when Terrence jumps in front of her.

"Alright! Gotcha now, girly!" he yells triumphantly. Just then, a cannonball went through the wall and was coming right to Tubbimura, Vlad, and Katnappé (all from Xiaolin Showdown).

"Oh, kitty litter…" Katnappé said.

**POW!!!**

While Jack and Terrence were distracted by three of their teammates' demises, Cosmo ran off. The two pirates began to chase her again, but were stopped by a falling chandelier. Cosmo locked the door to a meeting room and tries to get the sword out of the mantle. For some odd reason, it doesn't come out…

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! COME! OUT!?" she yells in frustration.

Jack and Terrence get to the door eventually break the door down.

"We know you're in here, poppet," Jack whispered. "There's no way out."

"Poppet?" Terrence asks. "What kind of a stupid name is-"

"**Shut it**!" Jack snarledas he punched Terrence on the back of the head. "Come on out and we promise not to hurt you."

Terrence stares at him quizzically, but grins evilly, getting the idea.

"We will find you, poppet." Cosmo was hiding in a cabinet with the door hanging open just a crack. "You have something that belongs to us, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Yeah it-wait, gold calls?" Terrence asked. Jack hit Terrence again.

Cosmo held up her coin necklace and looked until she saw Jack staring at her through the crack. "Hello, poppet."

"Parley!" she yelled as they threw open the door.

"What? Parsley?" Terrence asked, confused.

"No, parley. I invoke the right to parley," Cosmo explained. "According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Maxwell Atoms and Christy Hui (those names ring a bell?), you have to take me to your captain."

"I know the Code!" Jack snapped at her.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," Cosmo explained some more.

"To blazes with the Code!" Terrence shouted, saying something both stupid and smart at the same time.

"No, you idiot! She wants to be taken to the captain…" Jack said, hitting Terrence again. "…And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

**Meanwhile…**

Tails was fighting with Pete when the oversized cat grabbed him and rendered him powerless. "Say good-bye, loser!" Just then, a sign fell on Pete, thus releasing Tails.

"Good-bye, loser!" Tails smirked, but then noticed Cosmo being led by tow teenagers to the _Shadow Revenge_. "Cosmo!" he yelled, but then saw Kevin 11, like he had never died. Tails gasped. Then, the alien mutant pointed down. Tails looked down to see a bomb at his feet. Tails backed away, but the fuse never went off. Kevin raised an eyebrow as the fox shrugged.

"Outta my way, runt!" a gray boy named Francis yelled, leading several Heartless through town. Francis hit a candlestick over Tails' head and the fox promptly fainted.

**At the jailhouse…**

A hole had blown through the cell next to Hal's and his sister's.

"My apologies, friends," Grim said as the prisoners escaped. "But, it appears luck ain't on your side today!" He laughed as he ran off.

"That's the final straw!" Bandanna yelled as he grabbed Sparky and used him to lure Hobbes in.

"Come on, kitty!" Bandanna tempted. "It's just me and you know. Just ol' Bandanna. C'mon." Hobbes decided to humor them and began to walk over. "That's it, come on. Come on, good kitty, come on, you filthy, mangy hairball, take the nice runt!" Suddenly, the door flew open. This frightened Hobbes and he ran off. "No, no, no, no, wait, I'm sorry, come back!" Bandanna threw poor Sparky aside, who ran up to his 'mommy'. Just then, the prison guard was flung down and two figures walked in.

A girl named Vicky looked around and said, "Hey, this ain't the armory!"

"Well, well, well, look who have here, Vicky," a woman named Wuya chuckled. "If it isn't Captain Hal Hanson and his sister Hero."

Vicky spitted in their direction. "Last time I saw these twerps they were marooned on that godforsaken spit of land, shrinking into the distance. Their fortunes haven't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, ladies," Hal smirked. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for traitors and mutineers."

"Argh!" Wuya growled as she grabbed Hal by the throat, but her entire arm was…….skeletal.

"So, there is a curse," Hal muttered. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Wuya snarled. She let go of Hal and they left.

"That is…very interesting indeed," Hal pondered as Hero, Bandanna, and Sparky stared at him curiously.

* * *

Cosmo was sitting in a rowboat while the pirates rowed her to the _Shadow Revenge_. In front of her, there was a fat turtle-like creature named Bowser.

"I didn't know we were taking a captive," Bowser growled as he folded his arms.

"She's invoked the right to parley with the Captain," Jack explained.

"I'm here to negotiate…" Cosmo began until Bowser backhanded her.

"You'll speak when spoken to!" Bowser growled.

Then, a young man with messy black hair, small dragon-like eyes, who was wearing dark brown-greenish armor, and had a grey bird on his shoulder grabbed Bowser's wrist. "And you are not to lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, Captain Chase Young," Bowser nodded,

"My apologies, miss," Chase turned to Cosmo.

"Captain Young," Cosmo said bravely as she tried to remember what Mr. Krabs taught her about negotiation. "I'm here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Cartoon."

"Those are a lot of words in there, miss. We're nothing but humble pirates," Chase explained, making Cosmo raise any eyebrow. "What is it you want?"

"Pretty simple," Cosmo snapped. "I want you to leave and never come back!" Several laughs were made when she said that.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Chase said.

"What?!" the pirates, Cosmo, and the readers asked, perplexed.

"It means 'no'," Chase explained.

"Fine then," Como said as she took off the necklace and held it over the sea. "I'll drop it."

"I'm curious to know," Chase said, "that bit of shine matters to us…why?"

"It's what you've been looking for," Cosmo stated. "I recognize the ship. I saw it six years ago when I was crossing from England."

"Oh, really now?" Chase said sarcastically (though you couldn't tell because his voice showed no emotion) as he rolled his eyes.

"If that's the way you want," Cosmo shrugged, "I guess there's no use for me keeping it." She dropped it a bit, but caught it at the last second as the pirates lunge forward.

"Ah," Chase chuckled softly. "Do you have a name?"

"Cosmo…Powers." For some reason, she swiped Tails' name. "I'm a maid at the Governor's house."

"Miss Powers…?" Chase asked, turning to his crew.

"Bootlaces," they muttered.

"And how did a maid come to own a trinket like that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Chase asked.

"I didn't steal it , if that's what you're saying," Cosmo glared.

"Very well," Chase said, holding out his hand. "Hand over the necklace and we'll leave your precious town and never return."

Cosmo seemed hesitant, but handed him the necklace. Chase gave the medallion to Yin-Yang, the bird, and it swooped up onto the crow's nest and placed it with two certain quarters that it stole from a certain scam artist from a certain story that the authoress did…(wink, wink).

"And our bargain?" Cosmo asked. Chase says nothing as he walks away from her.

"Still the guns and stow 'em!" Bowser ordered the pirates. "Signal the men, set the flags, and make good clear of the port."

"Hey, wait a sec!" she called after Chase, "you have to take me to shore! According to the Code of Brethren-"

"First of all," Chase faced her, speaking in a cold tone, "your return to shore was not part of the negotiations and never in our agreement, so I will do nothing. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, which you are not. And thirdly, the code is more of what you may call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the_ Shadow Revenge_, Miss Powers."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, no! Chase and the pirates have Cosmo! Start panicking! (runs around screaming until Wormtail hits her on the head) Thanks, Wormtail.

**Wormtail: **Don't mention it.

**Hero: **Next chapter is the heroes banding together, Chase's fiendish plan, and the crew in Tortoonga. Sign up if you want to be part of the crew!

**Jack & Terrence: **Read & Review!


	4. The Plan

**GW: **Hello again! This is the chapter where a lot of major stuff happens! You enjoying yourself, Halo?

**Halo: **No.

**Hero: **That means he is.

**Tails: **Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **blah

* * *

**The Plan**

**The next day…**

Tails had woken up on the street. Much of the town was in ruins. Remembering what happened to Cosmo, he quickly rushed to the fort to speak with Zim. Zim was in his office with Krabs, Donald, and Goofy.

"You guys," Tails huffed as he ran in. "They've taken her. They've taken Miss Swann!"

"Mr. Goof, Mr. Duck, please remove this Earth vermin," Zim said, completely ignoring Tails.

Tails glared back in disbelief. "We've got to hunt them done. We have to save her!"

"And where do ye suppose we start, lad?" Krabs said. "If you have any information on where my responsibility's whereabouts, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"That Hal Hanson fellow…" Donald thought out-loud. "He said something about the _Shadow Revenge_."

"More like he mentioned it, Donald," Goofy said, getting bonked on the head by the duck.

"Well then ask him about it," Tails ordered desperately. "Make a bargain with him. He could lead us to it."

"No," Zim dead-panned. "The pirates that invaded the town left the Hanson siblings in their cell, proving that they are not their allies. Governor, we shall establish the most likely course."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!" Tails roared, slamming the hatchet down on the table. Donald and Goofy jumped up, startled.

"Mr. Powers," Zim glared at Tails, "you are not a military man or a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is no time for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man in this room that cares for Cosmo." Zim pulled the hatchet out of the desk and handed it back to Tails.

**Later…**

Back at the jail, Bandanna had given up trying to escape, so now Sparky was trying. He was picking the lock with his claws with Hero cheering him on.

"Come on, Sparky. You can do it!" Hero cheered. Suddenly, the four could hear footsteps. Sparky ran away from the lock and his behind his 'mommy'.

It was Tails. Bandanna smiled evilly and told his master, "Look, Hal. It's the eunuch."

Tails ignored the wyvern and asked the siblings. "Have you heard of the ship…the _Shadow Revenge_?"

"We've heard of it," Hero said, looking at Hal.

"Where does it make berth?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean 'where does it make berth?' Haven't you heard the stories?" Hal asked incredulously. When Tails shook his head, Hal sighed. "Captain Young and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who've been there."

"If the ship is real," Tails thought to himself, "than its anchorage must be real as well. Where is it?"

"Why ask us?" Hal said, examining his nails. Hero slapped him in the forehead and scolded, "Hal! He may need our help. Why do you need to know where Isla de Muerta is?"

"Because your pirates," Tails said. Hero looked at him and thought, '_That's the best he can come up with?_'

"And you want to be pirate yourself?" Bandanna laughed.

"Never!" Tails sternly as he waved his hand in front of him to prove his point. "They've got Miss Swann!"

"Oh, so you have found a girl," Hal and Bandanna snickered with Sparky whispering to Hero, "I don't get it."

"Well," Hal continued. "If you're intending to be Mr. Macho, hasten to her rescue and win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I don't see anything in it for me and my comrades."

"I'll get you out of this cell," Tails said as he examined the cell door.

"How? The funny tiger ran off with the keys," Sparky said.

"I helped build these cells," Tails explained. "They're half pin-barrel hinges." Tails picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right amount of leverage and proper application of strength…the doors will lift free."

"What's your name?" Hal said with a raised eyebrow.

"Miles Powers," Tails said. "But call me Tails."

"I imagine Tails is a nickname for you," Hal stated. "A good, strong name. Named by your father, no doubt?"

"Yes, he did name me…" Tails looked suspiciously at the pirate.

"Uh-huh," Hal said. "Well, Mr. Powers. I have changed my mind. If you can get us out of this cell, my sister, my two reptile companions, and I will help you find the _Shadow Revenge_ and rescue your bonny lass. Deal?" Hal stuck out his hand.

Tails stared at it for a second, but then took it. "Deal."

"Good," Bandanna said. "Now, get us out of here!"

Tails pulled down on the bench and it lifted the cell door free. The door crashed onto the ground. "Come on. Someone might've heard that."

"Not without my effects," Hal said, grabbing his coat and belt with his pistol and Keyblade in it.

"You're not leaving without me, are you?" The gang turned to see Edd in cabin boy clothes. Hero smiled like an idiot and waved to him again. He blushed, but managed to regain his composure.

"Excuse me, little boy," Hal walked up to him. "Why should we bring you along?"

"'Cause he's hot!" Hero yelled. Sparky slapped his forehead while Bandanna muttered, "Love-sick teenager."

"Because Cosmo is my responsibility and good friend and do you honestly think I would allow her to be kidnapped by pirates," Edd explained. "And if you don't, I'll report you four breaking out."

"Welcome to the club!"

* * *

"We're going to steal a ship?!" Tails asked, shocked. "That ship!?" He pointed at the _Dauntless_.

"Commandeer!" Hero corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship."

"Nautical term, mate," Hal explained. "One question about your business, boy. This girl…how much to you love her?"

"I would die for her!" Tails said proudly.

"Oh, good," Hal said, "no worries, then."

Later…Hal, Hero, their pets, Edd, and Tails were under a boat underwater with Hal in the lead. Sparky and Bandanna were sitting on their masters' shoulders so they wouldn't drown.

"This plan is either complete insanity or sheer brilliance," Edd shook his head.

"It's funny how those two connect with Hal," Hero stated as they continued. Tails accidentally stepped in a lobster cage. He tried to shake it off, but it was stuck. Tails sighed in frustration as he moved along. An empty barrel was tied to the cage and as Tails walked on, it passed Stewie, who was fishing with the string tied to his toe.

As they boarded the _Dauntless_, people on board gasped. "Everyone stay calm!" Hal said as he raised his hands. "We are taking over this ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Tails yelled, drawing his sword and pointing it at them. There was a bit of a silence, then the whole boat bursted out laughing. Hero, Hal, Sparky, and Bandanna looked at the fox and shook their heads in annoyance.

"This ship can't be crewed by three men, two lizards (they both yelled, "Hey!"), and a girl," Robin said. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Hero stood there, seething, but grinned evilly when Hal pulled out his Keyblade and stuck it in Robin's face, saying, "Mate. I'm Captain Hal Hanson. Savvy?"

Chad, who was on shore, noticed Robin and his men in a small boat as he focused on the _Dauntless_…and saw a bunch of kids 'commandeering' it! "Commodore!"

Robin was yelling and waving his arms from the boat as he screamed, "They're stealing the ship, sir! They've taken the _Dauntless_! The Hansons, Sockhead, and Powers!"

Zim quickly pulled out his spyglass and sees the four kids aboard. "Rash, Powers, too rash. They are, without a doubt, the worst pirates I have ever seen."

Hero spotted the _Interceptor_ coming straight for them. "Here they come, Hal!" she called. Hal noticed this…and smirked……

Robin ordered everyone within his boat to go after the 4. "Turn it around! Turn it around!"

When the _Interceptor _reached the _Dauntless_, Zim and his men boarded the _Dauntless_.

"Search every cabin, every hold, to the bilges," Zim ordered angrily. Unknown to him, Hal, Hero, Edd, and Tails swung on to the _Interceptor_. Hero brought out her Keyblade and cut the boarding lines that connected the ships and Hal started to steer the ship away.

"I love the smell of suckers in the morning," Bandanna said happily as he hi-fived Hal.

Zim noticed this and shouted, "Fools! Back to the _Interceptor_ quickly!" But it was too late.

"Thank you, Commodore!" Hal called as Hero, Sparky, and Bandanna made faces at him. "For getting us ready to make way. We'd have a rough time if we did it by ourselves."

"Set top sails and clear up this mess," Zim ordered his men.

"With the wind quarter astern, we won't catch them, sir," Sokka explained to his commanding officer.

"We don't need to catch them, Earth fool!" Zim explained. "Just get them in the range of the long nines."

"Hands come about. Run the guns!" Aang yelled, then turned to Zim. "We're going to fire on our own ship, sir?"

Zim merely said, "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of pirates."

"Commodore," GIR called. "He's disabled the rudder chain!"

Without warning, the _Interceptor _crashed into the longboat that held Robin's crew. "Oh, crap…" Robin muttered. "Abandon ship!" They jump out just in time before the boat split in two and sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"Oopsie!" Sparky giggled as Hero yelled out, "Sorry, mates!"

"Just kidding!" Bandanna added, "my master and I ain't sorry!"

"Wow," Eduardo whistled, "Senor Hal and his crew are the best banditos I've ever seen!"

"It appears you're right, Earth freak," Zim grumbled.

* * *

Some time later, the six were doing their own thing; Hero and Edd were busying looking after the ship, Sparky and Bandanna were sleeping in the crow's nest, and Tails was sharpening his sword with Hal observing.

Tails broke the silence as he told a story to everyone. "I was raised in ToonCity by my mother. After she died, I decided to come here to find my father.

"Oh really?" Hal said, pretending he didn't care, but was actually listening to every word.

"My father, Fox McCloud Powers (I know that in the movie they had the same name, but since their both foxes, I thought, 'Hey, why not?'). At the jail, it seemed you agreed to help me after you found out my name. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not stupid, Hal; you knew my father."

Hal looked at Hero, who had a look on her face that said, "Go on, you dummyhead! The secret's out, tell him!"

Hal sighed, "Aye, it's true me and Hero knew your dad. Probably the only one's who knew him as Fox McCloud Powers. Everybody else called him 'Bootlace' Powers."

"'Bootlace'?" Edd and Tails asked.

"He was a good man," Hero said sympathetically, patting Tails' shoulder.

"And a good pirate," Hal added. "I swear, you look just like him…except he was older and didn't have two tails…"

"I don't believe you!" Tails said, cutting in. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"Dude, your daddy was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Bandanna said tauntingly as he and Sparky flew down and perched on their masters' shoulders.

"My dad was not a pirate!" Tails growled, pulling out his sword.

"Easy, Tails," Hero said. Hal sneered, "Don't make me have to beat you again, Foxy!"

"You didn't beat me, you cheated, you big, fat cheater!" Tails said. "In a fair fight, I would've killed you."

"Well, then there's not much incentive for me in a fair fight, then, is there? Move it, Sockhead, I'm taking over!" Hal said, pushing Edd out of the way and started steering the ship.

Hal turned the wheel to move one of the sails so the yard caught Tails and swung him over the ocean. "Now, as long as you're hanging there, pay attention," Hal said. "The only rules that matter are these…what a man can or cannot do. For example, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate _and _a good man or you can't. But piracy is in your blood, mate, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I could let you sink and drown, but then I can't bring the ship in to Tortoonga with just me, me sis, her pet, Bandanna, or Double Dork here, savvy? So…" Hal swung him back aboard as Hero and Edd helped Tails down. Hal held out the fox's sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate and take it like a man? Or can you not?"

Tails was hesitant, but took back his sword. "Tortoonga?"

"Tortoonga," Hero groaned, not exactly liking the idea of going to that place.

"Is it safe?" Edd asked nervously.

Bandanna turned to the boy and grinned wickedly, "Would you believe us even if we told you, mate?"

* * *

Later that night, the crew reached Tortoonga. A pirate's paradise and hideaway. Sort of like a safe haven. There were many Toons drinking and committing dirty deeds. Also, they were making complete buffoons of themselves…and not really caring!

"More importantly," Hal said to Tails and Edd. "It is indeed a sad life if a Toon has never breathed in the sweet, proliferious bouquet that is Tortoonga? Don't you agree?"

"The smell will linger, that's for sure? Phew!" Edd wrinkled his nose form the smell. "Smelly, smelly, smelly!"

"I'll tell you, mates," Bandanna said, "if every town was like Tortoonga, then no man will ever feel unwanted." Hero moaned, "I hate this place."

"Ami!" Hal cried happily to a pink haired girl in a yellow dress and opened his arms for a hug…instead he got a slap. "I don't think I deserved that." Hal rubbed his left cheek, then said, "Yumi!"

"Who was she?" Yumi asked.

"What?" SLAP! Yumi walked off angrily. "Okay, I may have deserved that one."

"Oh, for the love of King Mickey," Hero slapped her forehead, "why is this idiot my brother?"

Out in a pig sty, the boy in the first chapter, Artie, was seen sleeping with two other boys and three girls (not what you think!).

The first boy was a monkey/human hybrid with fur on his cheeks, hands, and feet. He had messy dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a tail sprouting form his rear end. He was wearing a black shirt under a zipper-less blue hoodie, black jeans, and white and black sneakers. He was Monkeyboy, Hal's good friend.

The second boy had blue, cropped hair and mauve hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a black vest, blue jeans, red shoes, a red scarf, and a red cap. He was Buster Patson, another one of Hal's friends and Pokemon Trainer.

The first girl had long, blue hair and mauve eyes. She was wearing a white tank-top under a black vest, a pink mini-skirt, white boots over black knee-high socks, a white bandanna, and a red scarf. She was Sarina Patson, Hero's good friend, Buster's older sister, and a Pokemon Trainer.

The second girl had long, black hair with two pink streaks and one blue eye and green eye. She was wearing a white tank, brown shorts, black gloves, and brown boots. She was Maggie, Hero's Nobody and friend.

The last girl was a strange creature. She had short, silver hair, pointed, wolf-like ears, sharp fangs, and amber eyes. She was wearing a multi-colored dress, blue sandals, a flower-shaped necklace, sapphire earrings, and a silver bracelet. She was Glowworm666, or just Glowworm or GW, Hero's friend and Monkeyboy's older sister.

Hal threw a bucket of water over them, waking them up. Sarina and Buster got out their Pokeballs, ready to fight while GW's hands were lit on fire, Maggie got in a fighting stance, and Artie and Monkeyboy just mumbled, "Wha? Grandad?"

"Curse you for breathing, you brainless prime ape!" GW growled, then looked at her brother. "No offense, Monkeyboy." He just yawned.

"Hal!" Buster gasped when he found out who woke them up. Artie and MB got up as well as all four boys embraced each other (in a FRIENDLY way!). Hero didn't go unnoticed as the girls swarmed around her.

"OXYGEN! I NEED SPACE!" she cried when they were getting out of control.

"In the name of Organization 13, Hal! You should know better than to wake up a man when he's sleeping! It's bad luck you know," Artie twitched.

"Oh, you and your curses, Artie!" Maggie sighed. But, Hal laughed, "I know how to counter that curse, Doodie! The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping drinks. And the man who was sleeping drinks while the man who did the waking tells him of a proposition he has."

"Sparky cried, "Brain freeze!" as the kids thought it over. Buster grinned, "Alright, that'll about do it." Bandanna and Sparky threw another bucket of water at him as he screamed, "I'm already awake, dummyheads!"

"We know," Sparky laughed as Bandanna said, "We just wanted to see that look on your face. And for the smell."

Buster looked angry, but cooled down and nodded.

As the gang entered the tavern, GW, Monkeyboy, Maggie, Artie, Sarina, Buster, Hal, and Hero walked into a small room in the corner of a building.

"Keep watch, you two," Hal told Tails and Edd as he left them outside.

"So," GW asked Hal as they all picked up their cups of root beer, "what's this proposition of yours?"

"I'm going after the _Shadow Revenge-_" He and Bandanna ducked as everyone besides Hero and Sparky spat out their drinks.

"EEWW!" Hero screamed as root beer got all over her and Sparky. The two who ducked came back up as Hal finished his sentence, "I know where it is and I'm going to take her back."

"Hal," Monkeyboy sighed, "it's a fool's dream. For Pete's sakes, you know the tales about the _Revenge_!"

"I told him the same thing!" Hero nagged. "But, he never listens to me!"

Hal glared at her, then continued, "That's why I know what Young's planning. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear about Chase Young," Maggie shuddered, "he's not one to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, it's safe to say that I'm not a fool then," Hal smirked. Hero and Bandanna giggled while Sparky just stared into deep space. Hal glared at his three comrades.

"Prove us wrong," Sarina shrugged. "What makes you think Young will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Hal shifted his gaze to Tails. Hero and Sparky gasped as the other kids looked to see Tails.

"The fox?" Glowworm asked, confused.

"Hal, you can't-" Hero started, but Hal interrupted her, "He's the son of 'Bootlace' Fox McCloud Powers." Bandanna grinned evilly as he whispered, "He's only child. Savvy?"

"Is he now?" Buster said, tugging on his scarf. "'Leverage', says ye. 'I think our luck's about to change', says I."

"We'll round up a crew," Sarina said, "there's bound to be sailors here as crazy as you."

"One can only hope so," Monkeyboy grinned.

"Take what you can…" Hal held up his root beer.

They all except Hero clinked their glasses, "…Give back nothing," they all said. They drained their drinks and slammed them down with Hero knowing that this was morally wrong.

* * *

On the_ Shadow Revenge_, Cosmo was sitting in her cabin when Jack and Terrence stormed in.

"You'll be dining with the captain tonight," Jack said, "and he requests you wear this." He held up a blood red silk dress.

"Well, you can tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request," Cosmo tuck her tongue out at the two.

"He said you'd say that," Jack smirked. "And if that be the case, you'll be dining with the male crew members…and you'll be naked." Jack and Terrence grinned evilly.

Cosmo quickly grabbed the dress, making the grins on the boys disappear. "Fine! Be like that then!" Jack grunted.

In the Captain's cabin, the food was laid out by the crew. As they left, Chase watched Cosmo eat daintily on a drumstick. "There's no need to stand on ceremony or try to impress anyone." Chase drummed his fingers. "You must be hungry."

Cosmo, sick of manners at this point, drops her utensils and bit into the chicken like a wild animal. Chase picked up a goblet of cherry soda and gives it to her. "Try the soda." She snatches it greedily and gulps it down. "And the soup?' he offers her a bowl of putrid-smelling, green soup. "Try that next." He stared at the soup hungrily.

Cosmo stopped her devouring and said, "Its poisoned, isn't it?"

"There's no point killing you, Miss Powers," Chase laughed (Scary picture!).

"Then, release me," Cosmo demanded. "You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."

Chase chuckled (again, scary picture), pulling out the medallion and staring at it. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion," Cosmo answered.

"This is Fire Nation gold…" Chase corrected her. "One of exactly 885 pieces delivered in a stone chest to Princess Azula herself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter she wreaked upon with her armies. But, the greed of Azula was insatiable. So, the heathen gods placed a curse upon the gold…a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity…"

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Young," Cosmo sniffed.

"Aye," Chase nodded. "That's exactly what we said when we first heard the tale. Buried on an Island of the Dead where it cannot be found except for those who've been there. Find it, we did. There was the chest. In it, the gold. And we took it all. We spent, traded, and frittered them away on food, drink, and pleasurable company. The more we gave away, the more we came to realize…the drink did not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world did not slack our lust. We are cursed men and women, Miss Powers. Compelled by greed we were, but we are now consumed by it…" While Chase was telling his tale, Cosmo takes her butter knife and hides it.

"There's only one way to lift our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Fire Nation gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"That's why there's no sense in killing you…yet…" Chase offered her the soup again. "Soup?" Cosmo jumped up trying to run out, but Chase grabbed her. She spun around and stabbed the knife into his heart. She gasped at what she had down…until he pulled the knife out, covered with blood.

"I'm curious-after you killed me, what were you plan on doing next?" Cosmo runs out only to see the pirates only they were decaying skeletons. Cosmo gasped in fear and horror.

Then, Yin Yang flew down and it too was skeletal. It flew at her as she swatted him away.

Cosmo ran into Chase who was now in his lizard form. He grabbed her and pointed at the moon. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die, but we are not dead either…For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable the quench it. Too long I've been starving to death but haven't died. I feel nothing…not the wind in my face nor the spray of the sea or the warmth of a women's flesh." Chase walked out and turned skeletal as well. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Powers. You're in one!" He pulls the cork of a wine bottle with his sharp teeth and drinks the wine, but it pours through his rib cage. Cosmo looked on in fear and ran off to her room. He and the others laugh.

"What are all you looking at!? Get back to work!"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Is it over? (pulls hand from eyes) Scary. Oh, well. Next chapter is when we go to scenic and cursed Isla de Muerta!

**Sparky: **I'm all packed up and ready to go!

**Halo: **She was being rhe- oh, what do I care!?

**Glowworm, Maggie, Sarina, & Hero: **Read & Review!


	5. Isla de Muerta

**GW: **Here's the chapter where Tails and Hal go to save Cosmo.

**Hal: **Hurry up! I'm hanging in suspense!

**Tails: **Be patient, you freckled-face idiot!

**Hal: **Care to repeat?

**GW: **Break it up! Okay here's Chapter 5: Isla de Muerta!

**Disclaimer: **I own the nachos. Yes!

* * *

**Isla de Muerta**

Back at Tortoonga, Buster, Artie, Monkeyboy, and their sisters managed to round up an entire crew of pirates and showed them to Hal, Hero, their pets, Tails, and Edd. They weren't exactly the best pirates around…but they where the best on short notice.

"Feast your green eyes, Captain," Glowworm said, her hand showing the crew. "All of them faithful, hard-working, and crazy to the max!"

"This is your crew of fearsome, bloody pirates?" Tails asked, rolling his eyes.

Hal shot Tails a nasty look before turning his attention the sailors. "You, small child!" He pointed at a boy with a square head and brown hair, wearing a red shirt over a white sweater, green pants, red and black sneakers, and a green backpack. With him was a blue blob.

"Mac, sir," the blob coughed.

"Mr. Mac," Hal said. "Do you have what it takes to sail the dreaded seas, follow all orders no matter how ridiculous, and show blind faithfulness in the face of danger and certain death?" No answer. "Answer me, darn you!"

"Excuse me, sir," the blue blob said. "My kid Mac here doesn't speak much. So, I, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, am his official speaker."

"Okay…" Bandanna said, a little creeped out.

"Alrighty then. Bloo!" Hal pointed to Bloo. "Same question."

Bloo pulled out a paddleball and started flailing about, yelling, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Mac slapped his head while Hero and Hal quirked their eyebrows.

"We assume it means 'yes'," Monkeyboy shrugged.

"Uh-huh, sure it does," Edd softly chuckled.

"Let me try, dude. You!" Hero said, pointing at a small boy with orange hair, wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, and red and white sneakers.

"Loud Kiddington at your service, ma'am," Loud saluted.

"Aren't you a bit small to be a pirate?" Sparky asked.

"I'M NOT SMALL! I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!" Loud yelled, hurting everybody's eardrums.

"You certainly have a voice, Loud," Edd rubbed his ears.

"Satisfied, my two-tailed friend?" Hal turned to Tails.

"You've proven they're crazy," Tails smirked.

"Hey, Sockhead!" came a voice. Everyone turned around to see two teenage boys, one tall and one short.

"Oh, no!" Edd said before the tall one hugged him and the short one started kicking him, saying stuff about abandoning them in this dump.

"This is Ed and Eddy," Artie pointed them out. "When we told them that a boy named Edd was here, they were most eager to join the crew."

"And you didn't even care about me when that bird stole my two quarters that I ripped off of those monks!" Eddy yelled.

"Please, gentlemen. I wanted to get enough money that I was making as the Governor's daughter's assistant, then I would send for you. Now, please let me go and get off my back!" Ed and Eddy obliged with Ed saying, "I like buttered toast."

"Lovely reunion," Hal said. "Let's meet the rest of the crew.

In the crew was a Keyblade wielder named Sora, his Nobody Roxas, Sora's best friend named Riku, a man with red hair named Axel, a girl named Kairi, her Nobody Naminé, a man named Cloud, a woman named Aerith, another woman named Tifa, a teenage girl named Yuffie, a Brazilian boy named Raimundo, a Japanese girl named Kimiko, a cowboy named Clay, a bald boy named Omi (who hugged Hero for some reason and cried, "The Brat Pack lives!"), the Te Xuan Ze Juniper Lee, a blue alien named Stitch, his wife Angel, their eight children (for some reason, the youngest, Stitch Jr., hugged Hero and yelled, "The Brat Pack is back!"), a wizard/scientist named Wormtail96, the Halfa Danny Phantom, the superhero No Limit, two hedgehogs Sonic and Shadow, an echidna named Knuckles (All three seemed to know Tails for some reason), and two supers named Violet and Dash Parr.

"Well, I got to admit," Hal smiled. "This crew is pretty awesome!"

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice called from the line.

Hal turned in the direction of the voice. The girl was wearing a hat over her face. She had dark brown hair that went past the shoulders and was in a ponytail. She had topaz eyes, which were covered at the moment. She was wearing a white, long, and baggy T-shirt with a black pirate skull on it, dark blue jeans, a neon green headband, a turquoise-colored bandanna, green boots, and huge earrings with cat faces. She also had two long and white bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail. Hal lifted the hat to reveal…

"WinterLoveSong!" With that said, Winter slapped Hal across the face.

"What's with girls slapping my master all the time?" Bandanna cried.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one?" Tails smirked.

"No, I really do deserve that slap," Hal said seriously.

"You stole my boat," Winter growled, then smiled and waved at Glowworm, "Hello, GW!"

"Hi, Winter!" GW waved back excitedly, then stopped when Winter looked sternly at Hal.

"Actually…" another slap from Winter, "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of giving it back."

"But you didn't!" Winter waved a finger in his face.

"Hey, chill out, Winter," Hero said, defending her brother. "We'll get you a new boat!"

Winter pointed a finger at Hal and said in a threatening manner, "You will!"

"A better one!" Tails put in.

"Yeah, a _way_ better one!" Hal added for his sake.

"That one!" Sparky pointed at the _Interceptor_.

"Which one!?" Hal said, then looked at the _Interceptor_. "That one!??" He glared at Sparky who shrugged. Hal smiled at her and said through gritted teeth, "Yes. That one. What say you?"

Winter tapped her chin and finally said, "Aye." Everyone cheered. Winter and GW started jumping up and down, saying in a hyper tone, "We're going on a pirate adventure! Go GW and WLS, it's your birthdays!"

Everyone stared as Shadow groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A whole lot of trouble, that's for sure," Cloud muttered.

"Anchors aweigh!" Bloo said in a pirate-esque voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…no! It's bad luck to have a woman, or in this case, women on a ship!" Artie said.

"Trust me, mate, it'd be worse not to have them," Hal sighed.

* * *

Later, as the crew sailed, a storm broke out. It was raining cats and dogs!

"How can we possibly sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Tails shouted over the storm to Buster and Artie.

"It's true that the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to go north, are we now?" Buster answered Tails with Artie muttering, "I want soda."

Buster turned to Hal and shouted, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

"I think she can hold out for just a bit longer," Hal said as he steered the _Interceptor_ with one hand and was holding the compass with the other.

"Oh, crap, we're doomed," No Limit sighed with Rai muttering something that no one could decipher.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Hal?" Hero asked her brother.

Hal looked at her and grinned triumphantly, "We're getting closer…"

**Meanwhile, on the **_**Shadow Revenge…**_

Jack and Terrence walked into Cosmo's room. She was still in the dress she wore last night.

"Time to go, poppet," Terrence ordered. Out on the deck, Chase placed the medallion around Cosmo's neck and all of the crew of the cursed _Shadow Revenge_ sailed to the Isla de Muerta…

Back on the _Interceptor_, the ship sailed slowly through a lagoon of destroyed ships that have run ashore on several rocks. Bloo was up on the mast, singing, "Dead men tell no tales!" only to have Axel throw a rock at him and yelling, "Shut up!"

As the crew looked at the shipwrecks, Sarina sighed, "It puts the chills in my bones to know how many sailors' lives were lost by this passage." With that said, the crew either bowed their head or took off their hats and had a moment of silence.

Meanwhile, Tails watched Hal with his compass. Bandanna was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Edd was sitting next to Tails, trying not too look at Hero. "How is it that Hal came to get that compass?"

"It's an interesting story, really," Hal's seven companions said. GW stared at Edd lovingly, but backed off when Hero glared at her.

"Not a lot is known about Hal before he showed up in Tortoonga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta," Monkeyboy explained. "That was before me, my sis, and my pals met Hal, back when he was the Captain of the _Shadow Revenge_."

"What!?" Edd and Tails exclaimed.

"Let me explain," Hero sighed, "you see, he plays things close to the vest now. And he learned a valuable, but harsh, lesson from that experience. You see, three days out on the search for the treasure, the first mate-"

"I thought you were his first mate?" Tails interrupted.

"That's not the point-" Hero said, but Sparky yelled out, "She was the cook back then!" Hero bonked him gently on his forehead, making him shut up.

"Anyways, his first mate comes to him and says that everything is equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Hal gave up the location. That night, there was a mutiny. Bandanna, Sparky, and I tried to defend him, but they overpowered us. They marooned us on an island to die, but not before he went mad with the heat."

"Oh, so that's why he…" Tails started to twitch as he did an impression of a drunk.

"Reason has nothing to do with it," Maggie continued for Hero. "Now, Tails, you've got to understand that when a man is marooned on an island and is given a pistol with a single shot…Hero got nothing. One shot. Well, it won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks with a starving belly and a dry throat, the pistol is starting to look pretty friendly right about now, if you know what I mean. But, Hal…he escaped of the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though except for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Chase Young," Edd said.

"Aye," Hero said, then raised her voice, "I told him not to trust that man! I told him not to hire that crew, but does he listen? Noooo! Just ignore the voice of sanity and reason!" Everyone stared at Hero dryly until she finished. Then, Tails spoke up, "So, how did Hal get off the island?"

"Uhh…" Hero thought.

"Well, I'll tell you," GW said in excited voice. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited for three days and three nights till all of these sea creatures came and acclaimed his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped himself to a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft." Edd looked doubtful, along with Hero.

"Sea turtles?" Tails asked in amazement.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that," Hero rolled her eyes.

After a long wait….. "What did he use for rope?" Edd asked smartly.

"Uh…" the seven kids and dragon stared in amazement.

The ten looked up to see Hal standing over them, with Bandanna on his shoulder. "Human hair…from my back. Let's go ashore!" Edd and the girls looked especially disgusted, but got ready to go ashore.

"Mr. Powers and I will go ashore," Hal said as he walked to a long boat.

"Captain!" Hero, GW, Monkeyboy, Sarina, Buster, Sparky, Maggie, Edd, and Artie looked at Hal as Monkeyboy said, "What should we do if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code," Hal said simply.

"Aye, the Code," the kids nodded.

* * *

The pirates led Cosmo into the deepest end of the cave and inside……laid mounds and mounds of treasure! Ranging from gold to material goods. And in the center of the cave was a black chest…

"Ten years of hoarding swag," Jack laughed as he and Terrence carried a trunk.

"And we finally get to spend it!" Terrence cheered as they emptied the chest, which turns out that it was holding ladies' dresses. Jack put on an annoyed look.

As they both picked up some parasols, Jack said, "Once this curse is off of us, we'll be rich kids and you can finally get an eye that actually fits."

"This wooden one hurts a lot," Terrence moaned as he rubbed his eye.

"Well, I told you not to rub it!" Jack said concernedly. Bowser walked by and rolled his eyes at them, muttering, "Dorks."

"Thanks for making me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, look like a dope!" Jack said as he whacked Terrence with a parasol named Peary. "Hey, that hurts!" the umbrella complained.

Meanwhile, Hal, Bandanna, and Tails were also in a cave as they rowed a long boat through the small river they were in. As Tails spotted a skull, he said, in a shaky voice, "Uh, what Code did Hero and the others have to keep if the worse should happen?"

"Pirate's Code," Hal said simply. "Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves, huh?"

"Ya' know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're on your way on becoming one," Hal explained. "Springing pirates out of jail, commandeering a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortoonga…" Hal looked to see Tails staring at some gold on the bottom of the river, "…And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true," Tails stated as he and Hal got out of the boat and walked on. "I'm not obsessed with treasure."

"Yeah, sure," Bandanna said sarcastically, "and I'm not a baby wyvern."

As they came upon a small hole that allowed them to look on at the pirates, Hal said, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

"Gentlemen and ladies, the time has come!" Chase began his speech as he and Cosmo stood next to each other on a rock stage that had the black chest. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is at an end!"

"Cosmo!" Tails gasped as he spotted her.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each of you men," here Katnappé, Vicky, and Wuya coughed, "and women here have proved their worth over and over again!" The pirates cheered.

"Suffered, I have," Jack cried.

"Punished we were. The lot of us – disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Chase kicked the chest's lid off which revealed all of these gold coins; similar to the one Cosmo was wearing. "…the cursed treasure of Azula herself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." Chase pointed to the medallion around Cosmo's neck.

"Hal, c'mon!" Tails whispered as scrambled up, upsetting a pile of jewels. Yin-Yang heard this and his eyes turned red as he searched around for the sound.

Hal pulled the fox down and whispered, "Not yet, mate. Wait for the opportune moment."

"884 pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last piece."

"When's that?!" Tails whispered furiously. "When it's of greatest profit to you?!"

"Just listen, Foxy," Hal said. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor…I know it's difficult for you, but stay here and try not to do something stupid." Hal got up and ran off with Bandanna muttering, "If he can."

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirates cried.

"And whose blood must be paid?"

"Hers!"

"Oh, crap," Cosmo muttered.

He turned to Cosmo and said, "Begun by blood….by blood undone."

Tails, which snuck up behind Hal, hit him over the head with a paddle, said, "Sorry, Hal. But, I won't be your leverage." Bandanna went by his master's side and said, "Screw the Code. I'm staying with my master."

Chase grabbed the medallion from Cosmo's neck, placed it in her hand, and gave her a small cut. "So, that's it?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"Don't want to ruin a pretty thing like you now, do I?" Chase laughed. Cosmo wrinkled her nose in disgust. Chase closed her hand and held it out so that the blood would leek onto the medallion and finally dropped the medallion into the chest.

…..

…..

Waiting and waiting…

…..

….

Did it work?" Pete asked.

"I don't feel any different," Terrence said as he examined his body.

"How do we know?" Jack asked his captain. Chase rolled his eyes, took out his gun and shot Jack. Jack opened his eyes with shock…except he was still standing.

"You're not dead!" Tubbimura gasped.

"No…" Jack said sadly, then shouted, "Hey, wait a tick, you shot me!"

"It didn't work!" Crocker groaned.

"The curse is still upon us!" Eggman shouted.

Chase looked at the knife with Cosmo's blood on it. "You, maid. What was your father's name? Was his name Fox McCloud Powers?"

"Nope," Cosmo said smugly.

"Where's his child?!" Chase yelled, "the one who sailed from ToonCity six years ago, the child whose veins flow with the blood of Fox McCloud Powers?!" He waved the medallion in front of the girl. When she didn't answer, he backhanded her and she fell off the rock platform with the medallion…

"You idiots!" Bowser pointed to Jack and Terrence. "You brought us the wrong person."

"No!" Jack shouted. "She had the medallion, she was the proper age."

"She said her name was Powers…you heard her!" Terrence said. Tails snuck over to Cosmo. She was about to gasp, but he placed a hand over her mouth and told her to keep quiet. He motioned her to follow him to the long boat. "I think she lied to us!"

"You brought us here for nothing!" Vicky cried angrily at Chase.

"I wouldn't take questioning and second guesses if I were you, Miss Vicky."

"Who's to blame then, huh?" Wuya snarled. "Every decision you made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootlaces to the depths!" Vlad shouted. Unknown to them, Tails and Cosmo had ran out of the cave and only Yin-Yang spotted them. He tried to alert the others, but everyone was mad at Chase.

"And it was you that brought us here in the first place!" Bowser roared as the crew drew their swords and advanced towards Chase. He turned into his reptilian form and snarled, "If anyone dares to challenge me, let them speak up!" The crew just sheathed their weapons, with Terrence whimpering, "I think I just wet my pants, man."

"I say we spill all of her blood, just in case," Wuya suggested.

Chase, who reverted back to his human form, nodded, but stopped as Yin-Yang motioned to the exit with his wing. "The medallion! She has it! Go after her! You pack of insolent worms!"

The pirates ran to their boats, but discovered that their oars were gone! "Where are the oars?"

"The oars have gone missing! Find them!" Bowser roared.

As they were searching, Jack and Terrence spotted Hal staggering forward with Bandanna on his shoulder, holding an oar.

"You!" Terrence yelled.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Jack growled.

"What, I'm not?" Hal looked down at himself. "Oh, bugger…" Hal found that their pistols were aimed at him. "Palulay… palu-pali-li-la….parsnip…par-partner, pasely…" Hal mumbled, trying to find one certain word…

"Parley?" Terrence offered.

"That's it! Yes! Parley! Parley!" Hal cried.

"Parley…" Jack glared at Terrence. "To the depths to whatever idget created that word!"

"That would be the French," Hal answered.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Poor Hal…whatever.

**Hal: **Hey!

**GW: **Next chapter will have an epic battle!

**Hal's crew: **Read & Review!


	6. The Epic Battle

**GW: **Here's chapter 6, the epic battle!

**Halo: **Yeah. Whatever.

**Edd: **You know, you'd have more friends if you were a little nicer, Halo.

**Halo: **I don't want more friends.

**GW: **Yeah, riiiiight. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **--

* * *

**The Epic Battle**

Tails and Cosmo were able to get to the rowboat and successfully get back to the _Interceptor_. As they boarded, Cosmo groaned, "Oh, great. More pirates!"

"Hey!" the pirates whined.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Swann," Artie greeted.

After a second, Cosmo recognized him from the first time she went to Port Cartoon. "Artie!?"

"Yep."

"Cosmo!" Edd cried happily as he hugged his charge.

"Edd!?" the girl cried, shocked to see her friend and assistant.

"Where's Hal and Bandanna?" Hero asked Tails.

"Wait, Hal?!" Cosmo half-shouted at Tails. "Hal Hanson!?"

Tails ignored her and simply said, "He fell behind." The fox led Cosmo to the insides of the ship.

"Hal," Hero said with tears in her eyes. She, Sparky, and Hal's friends were taking this pretty hard. GW turned to Hero and asked, "What now?"

"Stick to the Code…" she muttered. "Winter, you're in charge."

"YES! ALRIGHT!!" You could tell Winter was excited at being a pirate captain. All the while, Hero and Sparky looked at the island sadly.

* * *

Back at the cave, Hal wasn't bound, but was in the center of the cave and Chase walked over to him. "How did you get off that island?!" Chase growled.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land with nothing but a pistol with one shot, you forgot one crucial thing," Hal smirked. "I'm Captain Hal Hanson." Bandanna grinned a toothy grin.

"I won't be making that mistake again," Chase sneered. He turned to his crew and said, "You all remember Captain Hal and his reptile?" The crew gave a few ayes. "Good. Kill them." The crew grinned gleefully as they pointed their guns at the two. Bandanna whimpered, "Why didn't I go with the eunuch when I had the chance?"

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Hal smirked evilly at his former first mate.

"Hold your fire!" Chase commanded, wishing he could kill the boy now. The pirates groaned and lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need…"

**Meanwhile…**

In the cabin of the _Interceptor_, Cosmo was trying to bandage her palm. "What sort of a guy trades another guy for a ship?"

"A pirate," Tails answered. He noticed she was having trouble. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you."

After a brief wait, he said, "You said you gave Young my name as yours. Why?"

Award pause. "I don't know…" she said truthfully. When Tails finished, Cosmo took out the medallion and handed it to him. "This is yours."

Tails stared at it for a second, then said, "I thought I lost it the day you rescued me. It was a gift from my father…he sent it to me." He looked at Cosmo and asked, "Why did you take it from me."

Cosmo sighed. "I was afraid that you were a pirate…that would've been awful…"

Tails stared at it sadly…finally accepting the truth. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate."

"Tails, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Cosmo pleaded. Tails slammed the medallion on the table and left. Hero, Sparky, and Glowworm were watching the scene from a crack in the room. Hero turned to her pal and said, "You need to work at drama scenes more, GW."

"I'm not an author anymore…I'm a PIRATE!!" GW screamed. She pulled out her katana and started running around, chasing Bloo and Violet. Sparky and Hero watched with sweat drops.

* * *

In the Captain's cabin on the _Shadow Revenge_, Hal and Chase were sitting at a table, facing each other. Bandanna was sitting on the table, munching on an apple.

"So, you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away with my ship?" Chase smirked at Hal, knowing that he couldn't trust him.

"No," Hal assured him. "I expect to leave you on a beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my _ship and then I'll shout the name to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Chase replied. Bandanna stared in blank space, thinking _What the heck!?_

"Of the two of us, I didn't commit mutiny, therefore…my word is the one you'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me, my reptile comrade, and my sis and her pet to die, we would have an equal share in the curse, same as you." Bandanna grinned and said, "Funny world, ain't it?"

Chase glared. "I hate you both."

"Good. The feeling is mutual," Hal glared equally at Chase until Bowser came in.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_," Bowser reported.

Chase and Hal, with Bandanna on top of his master's shoulders, went topside. Hal looked over the side and could clearly see the _Interceptor_. As Chase took out his spyglass and looked through it, Hal stepped in front of him, blocking the view and fogged it up as he spoke, "Say, Chase. How about we raise a flag of truce? I go over to the _Interceptor_ and negotiate to get your trinket back, hmm?"

"You see, Hanson," Chase said as he pocketed his spyglass away and shook his head disappointingly, "that's the kind of attitude that lost you the _Revenge_. People are much easier to search when they are dead." Chase turns to Bowser and commanded, "Lock them up in the brig." Bowser grinned as he took the boy and his pet away. Hal groaned, "Please let Hero be okay."

* * *

"Hands aloft to loosen the t'gallants (whatever the heck that means)!" Hero ordered. "With this wind at the stern, she'll carry ever sail we've got!"

Cosmo and Edd walked up to Artie and GW, as everybody else was rushing around. "I know this isn't the time to ask questions, but what's going on!?" Edd asked.

"The _Shadow Revenge_!" Winter shouted as she steered. "She's gaining on us!"

"This is very bad…" Glowworm moaned.

Cosmo looked behind her and saw the _Revenge _close behind them. "Don't worry; this is the fastest ship in the Toonribean!" Cosmo shouted.

"You can tell them that when they caught us!" Maggie retorted.

Cosmo, thinking quickly, said, "We're shallow in the draft, right?"

"Aye," Artie said as the seven kids and one dragon came up to her.

"Well, can't we outrun them on these shoals?" Cosmo asked. She pointed to a tiny island nearby.

"We don't have to outrun them long," Monkeyboy explained. "Just long enough."

Hero ran around, shouting, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see to it that it's lost," Buster added.

Back on the _Shadow Revenge_, Hal and Bandanna are locked up in the brig and the floor was slashing with water.

"Apparently, there's a leak," Hal joked. Bandanna, fearing water, grabbed onto Hal for his life. The boy looked out a tiny-sized hole in the wall and was able to spot a barrel floating by…

Chase checked through his spyglass and saw the _Interceptor_ was dumping pretty much everything they had. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready for the guns! And run out the sweeps!" The gun ports were opened and a Jolly Roger was hoisted up the poll of their ship.

On the _Interceptor_, Tails looked out at the _Shadow Revenge_ and saw oars coming out of their cannons to make their ship go faster. When he spotted Ryan, Dino, and Stitch working to throw a cannon over, he said, "We're going to need that."

"Yeah. Whatever," Dino muttered.

Hero and Sparky looked behind themselves to see the _Revenge _close behind them. Too close…

"This was a good plan…until now," Hero said while Sparky gulped.

"Hero!" Tails dashed up to the teen. "We have to make a stand! We have to fight back! Load the guns!"

"With what?" the teen groaned. "We tossed the cannonballs!"

"We are so boned!" Sparky wailed until Axel hit him on the head.

"Anything! Everything!" Tails said. "Anything we have left!"

Artie nodded and shouted, "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage, nails and crunched glass. With a will." The crew started to stuff cutlery and other items into the cannons. When Artie was going to take a swig of his soda, Stitch Jr. grabbed it and stuffed it into a cannon. "My soda!!! NOOOO!!!!" Artie yelled, then started to cry.

"The _Revenge _is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without even presenting a target," GW said.

Everyone stopped working and stared at her. "What!?" the crew and readers asked in confusion.

"It means that they'll hit us in the back and we won't be able to hit them," GW shouted, "now get back to work and to reading!" Hero slapped her forehead and moaned, "We're doomed!"

"How about we lower the anchor on the right side," Edd suggested. Everyone stared at him.

"On the starboard side," Cosmo sighed as she shook her head.

"What good would that do?!" Sarina yelled.

"It'll have the ship take a sharp turn backwards and then we'll be able to fight," Edd explained.

"It certainly does have the element of surprise," Tails muttered to himself.

"You're crazy, dork," Ryan said. "You both are!"

"Crazy like a fox!" Sparky said happily.

"And like Hal!" Hero grinned. She then ran about, shouting orders. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, you dogs, or we'll load you into the cannons! Did I ever tell you that you're hot when you're smart?" Hero turned to Edd and gave him a big hug.

"Please Hero, have a little modesty," Edd said, but you could tell that he was blushing.

The anchor was lowered and it sank to the bottom of the sea like a…well, like an anchor! And when it caught onto a rock, it reached the end of its rope and soon dragged the front of the ship to a sharp right turn.

"Let go!" Cosmo ordered Winter. Winter let go of the wheel and the ship swung around quickly. They were now facing the _Revenge_.

Chase had a look of shock on his face when he saw what they were doing. He quickly ordered his crew to get ready for a fight. The ships came up beside each other and everyone picked up their weapons, ready for battle.

Chase and Tails yelled, "Fire!" and the ships exchanged cannon fire and did severe damage to each other.

Hal, still in his cell, jumped away when a hole was blown into the wall. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Hal fumed. Bandanna added, "Dumbasses!" Hal threw a little tantrum before he sat down. He spotted Artie's canteen and took a sip…only to find it was empty. He then noticed that the cell's door was unlocked…

Jack and Terrence were shooting their guts out…until Jack noticed a fork shot out and hit the pillar next to him. Then, he looked at Terrence and noticed a fork was lodged in his wooden eye. "Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, nothing, nothing…"

Everyone on the _Interceptor _was shooting with guns they had and they weren't doing a lot of damage thanks to that bloody curse! "We could use some more ideas, Sockhead!" Buster said as his Infernape, Flamey, was using Ember on Vlad and Katnappé.

"It's your turn," Edd said as he hit Crocker with his trusty rod (read legendofzeldarules's _Edventure Through the Thousand-Year Door_. It's really good!).

"We could give them her!" Winter pointed to Cosmo.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry, just a suggestion."

"She's not what they're after," Tails said. Cosmo looked at her neck and noticed a certain medallion wasn't there. "The medallion," she gasped. Tails nodded as he trekked downstairs. But, he saw that the room was flooded with water. It looked like he had a lot of searching to do…

Jack and Terrence fired a shot at the mast and it tumbled over. The pirates threw grappling hooks as the pirates boarded the ship. "Bring me the medallion!" Chase commanded.

Meanwhile, Vicky and Wuya snuck into the hull of the _Interceptor _and was setting up gun powder barrels, ready to blow up the ship! Hal and Bandanna emerged from the hold and takes the rope from Francis. "Thank you, my scary, grey friend!" Hal said as he and his pal swung onto the _Interceptor_. And as he swung over…he 'accidentally' knocked Kevin 11 and a bunch of Heartless into the water

"Hal!" Hero cried happily. The other six gasped when they spotted their friend. Sparky tried to hug his brother, but the wyvern pushed him back.

Hal reached into his pocket and pulled out Artie's canteen. "Bloody empty."

The water was at an outrageous level as the fox boy tried to get out.

Tails looked up when he heard a squawk. He saw Yin-Yang, holding the medallion in his beak! "Now I know why Eddy hates you," Tails growled as he lunged at him. The bird flew away, however, leaving Tails to die.

Up on deck, Katnappé tried to slash at Cosmo with her claws, but was parried by Hal. "Now that wasn't very nice!" Cosmo said as she pushed the cat wanna-be into the water. "Where's the medallion?" Hal asked. Without needing an answer, the boy knew. "Ahhh… where's dear Miles?"

"Tails…" Cosmo whispered as she quickly spotted him down in the hull.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted as they both tried to get him out.

Hal spotted Yin-Yang with the medallion in his beak as he flew to the mast of the _Revenge_. "Bird!" Hal said as he chased after him. Bandanna was flying behind his maser when he spotted Eddy following them.

"Why are you following us?" Bandanna asked.

"That bird stole my money!!" Eddy roared. Bandanna nodded his head and let the dork be.

Meanwhile, with the two kids, Cosmo was saying, "I can't lift it!" She tried to pull on the door harder, but was dragged away by the _Shadow Revenge _pirates! "Tails!" she screamed.

Hal quickly crawled to the mast like a monkey, but when he got over there…he saw that Chase already had the medallion. "Thank you, Yin-Yang."

"Aw, crap!" Hal groaned as Soldier Heartless dragged him, Bandanna, and Eddy away. Eddy was screaming, "What about my money!?"

"Gentlemen, and ladies, our hope is restored!" Chase declared as the pirates cheered. Vicky lit the gunpowder that was stored in the hull of the _Interceptor_ while Tails was still struggling to get out of the water-filled room. Everyone from the _Interceptor_ was brought onto the _Revenge_.

"Any of you so much as utters the word 'parley' and I'll sick my robots on you!" Jack threatened.

Everyone stared at the _Interceptor_…at least until it blew up!

"**TAILS!!!**" Cosmo screamed in terror…knowing that he was gone…

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Tails!! NO!

**Tails: **I'm okay, you do know that, right?

**Eddy: **What about my-

**Everyone: **No. Shut up.

**Eddy: **You suck! Read & Review!


	7. Walking the Plank

**GW: **Sorry if I hadn't been updating for awhile. Been busy. Anyway, chapter 7!

**Cosmo: **I hope Tails is okay.

**Tails: **Hello?! I'm over- oh, forget it!

**Disclaimer: **I own a few OCs, but that's it!

* * *

**Walking the Plank**

"Welcome back, miss," Chase smirked evilly at Cosmo. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It's only fair that we return the favor." He pushed Cosmo to the crew members.

"Young!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Tails, alive and well! He was soaking wet, mind you, but he was okay!

"Tails!" Cosmo gasped.

Tails pointed the gun he was holding at Young and said, "She goes free!"

Chase laughed. "You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Please don't do something stupid!" Hal whispered and clasped his hands together as if he were praying.

Tails gave it a little thought and quickly jumped to the railing of the ship and points the pistol at himself. "You can't; I can!"

"Like that," Hal groaned. Bandanna rolled his eyes and whispered to his master, "What were you expecting?"

Chase stared at the fox and then said, "Who are you?"

"He's no one!" Hal said quickly as he walked over to Chase. "No one at all! A distant cousin of my aunt's…nephew…twice removed. Love singing voice," here he whispered to the evil man. "Eunuch."

"My name is Miles Powers," Tails said, ignoring Hal. Hal sighed and walked back. Hero, Artie, and the others gave him a WTFreak look. He merely shrugged as Tails continued. "My father was Fox McCloud Powers. His blood runs through my veins!"

"He's the spitting image of McCloud himself come back to haunt us!" Terrence cried in horror. "Mommy!" Jack yelled.

"Enough!" Chase yelled. He turned back to Tails as the fox said, "On my word, do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and send myself to Xemnas' locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr. Powers," Chase said.

"Cosmo goes free!"

"Yes, we all know that one, what else?" Chase said, rolling his dragon-like eyes.

Tails saw Hal pointing vigorously at himself. "And the crew. The crew is not to be harmed."

Chase nodded. "Agreed…"

* * *

As the _Shadow Revenge_ neared a small islet, Cosmo was standing on top of the plank and the pirates were standing behind her, shouting.

"Young, you liar!" Tails shouted as he struggled to break free from some Air Pirate Heartless. "You said she'd go free!"

Chase turned into his lizard form as he growled at the fox. "Do not impugn my honor, fool. I agreed she'd go free. You just never specified when or where!" He turned back into a human as he watched Tails get dragged to the brig. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, doesn't it, lads?"

"Aye," all the evil male pirates agreed.

"You know, I always liked you," Hal whispered to Wuya and got a growl as a response.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." It turns out, Cosmo had been wearing that red dress for all this time. She pulled it off to reveal her original attire and threw the dress at Chase.

"It matches your black heart perfectly," Cosmo growled. Chase ignored her and held the dress close. "It's still warm."

"Off you go, girly!" Francis yelled as he waved hi sword at her. The others started to wave their swords at her. Cosmo walked slowly to the edge of the plank and looked down at the cold water below her.

"Too long!" Bowser growled as Vicky stomped on the plank, causing it to shake and make Cosmo lose her balance. She swam towards the islet.

Next, Hal was dragged onto the plank. Bandanna was in a nearby cage so he couldn't help his master. Sparky, who was in the cage with him, turned to him and said, "Isn't this exciting?" Bandanna merely slapped the dragon on the head and watched his master.

"Chase, I really thought we were past this," Hal said to the Heylin as he approached.

"Hal, Hal, Hal," Chase sighed as he placed an arm around the boy. "Didn't you notice? This is the same little spit of land which we made you King, Prime Minister, and President of the last time."

Hal stared at the island thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

"Perhaps you'll come up with some miraculous escape plan, though I doubt it," Chase said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Hal. "Now, get moving."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Hal said coolly.

"By God, you're right. Where is Hal's pistol!?" Chase shouted. A Fat Bandit Heartless came forward with the pistol and handed it to his boss. Chase gave the pistol to the boy.

"Since there are two of us, a gentleman would give us two pistols," Hal referred to Cosmo.

"It'll be one pistol, as before," Chase said, holding Hal's 'effects'. "You can be the gentleman and shoot the girl while you starve to death." He threw Hal's stuff into the water as he added to Hal darkly, "Oh, and don't worry about Hero. I'll take good care of her."

"You are one seriously messed-up freak!" Hal shouted just before he jumped into the water to fetch his stuff.

**Later...**

Hal and Cosmo successfully gotten to the island and Hal turned around to see the _Shadow Revenge _sail away. "That's the second time I had to watch that creep sail away with my ship," he growled. "And now he's got my rather annoying sis and Bandanna."

Hal began to walk away as Cosmo caught up with him. "But you were marooned on this island before. Can't you do what you did last time to escape?"

Hal turned to the girl and said sharply, "To what point and purpose? The _Revenge _is gone and unless you have a rudder and sails hidden in that bodice of yours…" he took a long look at Cosmo before he continued. "…highly unlikely, then poor little Tails will be long dead before you can get to him."

Hal walked over to a palm tree as he knocks on it, then takes four giant steps and jumps up and down a few times. "But you're the infamous Hal Hanson! You vanished from under the eyes of seven ToonCity Trading Company agents! You escaped Port Cartoon's guards without firing a shot! Are you or are you not the pirate I read about? How did you escape the last time?"

Hal looked at her and frowned in embarrassment. "The last time… I was here for a total of three days, okay!" Hal bent over to open a secret door! "Last time, the soda-sellers used this island as a cache. I bartered passage with them. Apparently, they've been out of business. You can thank that little friend Zim of yours for that." He came out holding a couple of bottles of soda.

"So that's it!?" Cosmo said angrily. "That's the amazing story of Captain Hal Hanson!? You spent three days on a beach, drinking soda!!?"

"Welcome to the Toonribean, love!" Hal joked as he handed a bottle to Cosmo and walked off. Cosmo looked at the bottle and got an idea…

**Later that night…**

Cosmo and Hal were extremely hyped up (at least Hal was) and they were singing and dancing around a fire they built. "**We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!**" they sang.

"I love this song!" Hal said in a really childish and fast voice. Both he and Cosmo fell onto the sandy beach as he continued. "When I get the _Revenge _back, I'm gonna teach that song to all me crew mates!"

"And you'll be the fiercest pirate in the whole Toonribean!" Cosmo shouted.

"Not just the Toonribean, love," Hal said emotionally, "the whole entire ocean, the entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go…that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a poop deck or a hull or a bunch of sails, that's what a ship needs. But, what a ship is…..what the _Shadow Revenge_ is…is freedom."

"Wow, Hal," Cosmo sighed as she leaned her head on Hal's shoulder. "It must be awful for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, well," Hal muttered as he placed his arm around her. "The company is **way **better than last time; I think." He smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Mr. Hanson!" Cosmo snapped playfully. "I don't think I've had that much to drink to allow that kind of behavior!"

"I know what you mean, darlin'."

Cosmo raises her glass and says, "To freedom!"

"To the Shadow Revenge," Hal clinked his glass with hers and they take a big sip (at least Hal does). When the boy passed out, Cosmo stopped 'drinking' and got up. "Better get to work."

**The next morning…**

Hal woke up to the smell of smoke…and sees that the island is on fire! He turns around to see Cosmo taking the barrels and crates of soda and burning them. Which the flames caught onto the trees. Hal ran to her, shouting, "No! Bad juju! You're burning the food, the shade……the soda!"

"Yes, the soda is gone," Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"But, why is the soda gone!?"

"One," Cosmo snapped, "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete monkeys! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Toon Navy is out looking for me. Do you even think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it!?"

"…But why is the soda gone!?" Hal whined.

Cosmo groaned as she sat down. "Just you wait, Captain Hanson. Give it an hour and keep an eye out and you'll see white sails on that horizon."

Hal pulls out the pistol, ready to shoot her. But…he changes his mind and sheathes the pistol. He storms off and starts to imitate her from last night. "Must've been awful for you to have been on this island, Hal. Must've been awful…well, it bloody is now!" he spot the _Dauntless _not far from the island and mumbles, "They'll be no living with her after this."

* * *

"But, we've got save Tails!"

"No," Krabs said firmly. "You're finally safe. We'll return to Port Cartoon, not gallivanting with prates."

"But he's going to die!" Cosmo screamed.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, aye," Krabs sighed, then said, "But, it is his fault for associating with pirates."

"To rescue me!" Cosmo pointed to herself. "To make sure nothing happened to me."

"If I may interrupt this conversation," Hal stepped in, "as to inject my professional opinion. The _Revenge_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." Hal turns to Zim. "Think about it…the _Shadow Revenge_…the last real pirate threat in the Toonribean, dude. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others as well, foolish Earth boy, not just myself," Zim glared as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait, Commodore," Cosmo caught up to the alien, "I beg of you, do it for me…… as a wedding gift."

"Cosmo?" Krabs gasped. "Are ye accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am," she sighed, knowing this is the only way to get Tails and Edd back.

"A wedding?" Hal said joyously. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" When he saw Zim staring at him, he sighed and said, "I know. "'Book 'em, Dan-o', right?" He placed his hands together as if waiting to be cuffed.

Zim didn't give the order though. "Mr. Hanson, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the whereabouts of the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the Earth phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal as the ocean, sir," Hal snarled quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the brig of the _Shadow Revenge_, Hero, the Hanson's pets, Edd, the six kids, and the rest of Hal's crew were in one cell while Tails was kept in his own personal one. Jack and Terrence were mopping the floors. "Shiver me timbers!" Bloo cried out.

"The blob says you missed a spot," Glowworm said.

"Shut it, loser!" Terrence shouted. Jack looked at Hero and grinned evilly. "The Captain says he wants to see you personally after the curse is off us," he sneered.

"You tell him I'm ready for him," Hero glared, cracking her knuckles. Jack gulped, knowing how tough she can be.

"Ooh, you got served!" Bandanna shouted as Sparky blew a raspberry.

"The Captain says he wants to see you two in his dinner, dragons," Jack yelled.

"But, I'm a wyvern, oh forget it!" Bandanna grumbled as Sparky whimpered.

Tails sighed as he leaned on the wall. He turned to Jack and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Ol' Bootlaces Powers?" Jack smiled. "We knew him. Said it wasn't right what we did to Hal, the mutiny and all. That it didn't go with the Code. That's why he sent a piece of the treasure to you as it were. Said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed. Stupid fox."

"Smart man," Monkeyboy whispered to Artie, making him giggle.

"He was a good man," Hero smiled softly.

"Well, as you can imagine, it didn't settle well with the Captain," Jack said.

"Nope, not at all," Terrence shook his head. "Tell them what Chase did…"

"I'm telling the story!" Jack snapped, then continued, "Well, The captain strapped Ol' Bootlaces to a cannon with Bootlaces' bootlaces."

"Bootlaces' bootlaces," Terrence laughed stupidly.

"The last we saw of him, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Xemnas' locker…..course, it was only after that we realized we needed his blood to break the curse."

"That's what you would call metallic," Omi said.

"I think you mean 'ironic'," Raimundo told his friend.

**  
Later…**

Hal, Zim, and a bunch of soldiers were in a boat as they rowed to the Isla de Muerta. Zim looked through his spyglass and saw the _Shadow Revenge _wasn't too far off. "I don't care the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if we're the ones doing the ambushing," Hal interjected. "I go in, convince Young to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast them to Kingdom Hearts with your little cannons, eh? What have you got to lose?" Hal placed his arm around the alien.

The alien groaned as he peeled Hal's arm off of him. "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, just so you know, there's a slight chance that the people on board the _Dauntless _could still be in danger, including the future Mrs. Commodore…"

Meanwhile on the _Dauntless_, Calvin and Bart placed Cosmo into the captain's state room. "Sorry, lady. It's for your own good," Bart said.

"I have to tell Zim something!" she cried. "The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!"

"Don't worry, lady, the Commodore has already been informed about that," Calvin assured. "A little mermaid flopped on the deck and told him so." The boys laughed as they walked away.

"Hal…" Cosmo snarled.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Alright, the final confrontation is about to begin. Hope you're ready for it!

**Halo: **I know I am….not.

**Cloud: **Wow, you're even emo than I am.

**Zim: **Anyways, read & review!


	8. The Final Confrontation

**GW: **Oh yeah. The final confrontation is here! Which is weird because the chapter's title is The Final Confrontation.

**Halo: **Would you stop blabbering and get on with it?

**Jack Spicer: **No one asked you, Giggles. Anyway, enjoy the chapter…not! (gets beaten up by GW and the gang)

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**The Final Confrontation**

Chase, Tails, Hero, the two reptiles, Edd, and the _Revenge _crew were on their way through the cave on the Isla de Muerta and chase was rather pleased things were going his way. Unlike Tails…

"There's no need to panic," Jack assured Tails. "It's just a little prick, a few drops of blood."

"No mistakes this time," Kevin 11 shouted. "He's only half-Powers. Let's spill all of his blood!"

"Guess you've got a reason to panic," Terrence said. The boys laughed as Hero muttered, "Bastards."

"Mommy!" Sparky gasped.

"Sorry, baby. Didn't want you to hear that."

"Why are we here again?" Edd asked.

"So GW can see us kick pirate butt…and see us get hurt," Bandanna groaned at the last part as the authoress laughed evilly.

**Later…**

Hal Hanson was sent to the cave all by himself to negotiate with Young. He pushed through the crowd of pirates within the cave that held the stone chest of the cursed coins. And Young was up on that stage with Tails. The Heylin was ready to slit the fox's throat…

"Pardon me," Hal said, raising a finger.

"Hal!" Tails gasped in shock.

"You're okay!" Bandanna and Hero cried happily.

"That's not possible…" Chase gasped.

"Not probable, my dear creepy ex-friend," Hal smirked.

"Where's Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"She safe," Hal reassured, "just like I promised. She's all set to marry Zim, just like she promised. And now you get to die for her, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really…except for Cosmo, 'cuz she's a girl."

"Silence!" Chase roared in his reptile form. "You'll die next!" He brought the sword to Tails' neck.

"I don't think you should do that, mate," Hal said.

Chase glared at Hal. "No, I believe I do."

Hal shrugged. "Your funeral."

Chase leaned in again, ready to slice…then sighed, changed into human form, and asked, "Why shouldn't I do this than?"

"Well, because," Hal said as he pushed Tubbimura's hand off of him. "The _Dauntless_, pride of King Mickey's army, is outside as we speak. Waiting for you…"

**Meanwhile…**

Outside the cave, Donald and Goofy were sitting in the boat when Goofy asked, "What are we supposed to be doing again?"

Donald sighed. "We're supposed to be waiting for the pirates to come out, then we attack them and send them to see Old Hob."

"I know why we're here," Goofy said. "I just don't get it that we're not doing what Mr. Hanson said to do. With the cannons and all?"

"Because it was Mr. Hanson who said it," Zim answered for Donald.

"Do you think he could be lying?" Goofy asked stupidly.

* * *

"Just hear me out," Hal bargained. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Bob's your uncle, Muriel's your aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, but who's to argue? And what of the _Revenge_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of my plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…… Commodore Young. Savvy?"

Chase thought about it for awhile. "I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp and take your sister and reptiles?"

"Oh, no. By all means kill the whelp, just don't take me sis and reptiles," Tails shot him a dirty look while the three shook their heads, "just don't kill him yet…wait to lift the curse at the opportune moment. For instance…." Hal scooped up a few medallions from the chest, "after you've killed Zim's men…" he throws the coins back in, "every…last….one."

"You've been planning this from the beginning," Chase snapped at Hal, "ever since you learned my name."

"Yep," Hal smiled as he nodded.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Chase said.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five and I'll buy you a hat. A really big one…Commodore."

Chase gave it some thought and smiled (creepy picture, I know). "We have an accord." He and Hal shook on it.

"All hands to the boat!" Hal ordered. When he saw Chase giving him a funny look, he said, "Sorry about that. You give the orders."

Chase turned to his crew. "Gents and ladies….take a walk." Some of the pirates snickered as they walked out of the cave.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "Not to the boats?"

Jack and Terrence were ready to kill some soldiers until Bowser stopped them dead in their tracks with one of the parasols those two found earlier and smirked.

**Later…**

Out on the ocean sat the boats of Toon Navy, ready to strike at any pirate's boats that passed. Of course the pirates were not in their boats getting the bejesus shot of them…oh no! They just happened to be walking the sea floor! And with a cloudless sky, their true, skeletal forms were shown. They reached the secure lines to the _Dauntless _and began to climb up to ambush the unsuspecting soldiers.

Meanwhile, Zim and his men were in the boats, they spotted another boat and quickly aimed their guns at the people. Until Zim stopped them.

"Hold your fire," he commanded. Inside the boat were two ladies. Or so it seemed…

"This is no way to treat an Evil Boy Genius!" Jack whispered furiously.

"I don't know. I think I feel…pretty in this dress," Terrence smiled. Jack gave him a weird look and scooted away from the teenager.

On the _Dauntless_, Krabs walked over to the door of the cabin Cosmo was staying in. "Cosmo? I just want you to know that I...uh, well, I believe you made a good decision. Couldn't be more proud of ye." As he was ranting, Cosmo opened the window and threw a makeshift rope out and climbed down it into a waiting boat. "But, you know, even a good decision if made by the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision…"

Meanwhile, Calvin looked through his spyglass and spotted the boat that Jack and Terrence were on. "Uh, Bart?" And with that distraction the pirates snuck on ever so quietly…

"Yoo-hoo!" Terrence cried in a lady-like manner to the _Dauntless_.

After awhile of ranting, Krabs realized that Cosmo hasn't even spoken a word. "Cosmo? Are you there? Cosmo, are you even listening to me?" He opened the door and saw the makeshift rope. "Oh, what have ye done?" I don't know what she did, but the cursed pirates have already slit some of the crewmembers throats. AHH!!

"Ohh!" Terrence kept saying in his girl-like voice.

"Would you stop that?!" Jack scolded. "I already feel stupid."

"You look nice though," Terrence commented.

Jack smiled for a second…until it dropped and was replaced with an angry look. "I look nice!?" he yelled, bonking Terrence on the head with his parasol and began to strangle his friend. Back on the ship, the soldiers spotted the two bickering pirates. Jack groaned and started to shoot at them, but just shot off Calvin's hat. The soldiers turned around to spot the skeletal pirates attacking the ship. The fight began…

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Hal was walking around the cave, examining piles of gold and booty. Pete, Wuya, and a few Heartless were standing by just in case something went wrong. Hero, Tails, and Edd were still tied up while Bandanna and Sparky were in a cage.

"I must admit, Hanson," Chase said as he walked over to him, "I thought I had you figured out. But you're a harder man to predict."

"Me?" Hal pointed to himself. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest men you have to watch out for because you'll never know when they're going to do something incredibly…" here he glanced at Tails, "…stupid."

Hal quickly pulled out Wuya's sword and kicked her into the water. He threw the sword to Tails, which he quickly cuts himself, Edd, and Hero free. Hero pulled out her Keyblade and unlocked the cage, releasing Bandanna and Sparky.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!" Bandanna yelled as he and his brother attacked a bunch of Neoshadow Heartless.

Hal brought out his Keyblade and charged at Chase, who turned into his lizard form and started to attack Hal. Hal slashed at Chase, but he quickly parried using his claw. This gave Hal enough time to bonk Chase on the head with his hand. "Too slow," Hal laughed.

"Grr…" Chase growled as he slashed at the boy.

Hero tossed Double D a sword as he started to fight with Wuya, who miraculously had another sword. "Where did you get that other sword?" he asked as he parried the Heylin witch.

"Uhh… Internet?" Hero said as she knocked Pete back.

Hal wasn't doing to well against Chase. As they blocked each other's blows, they paused and Chase said, "You're off the edge of your map, mate. Here there be monsters…" Chase pushed Hal away and the boy scrambled away for a second before he continued his fight.

**On the **_**Shadow Revenge…**_

Cosmo snuck aboard the ship and spotted the watchmen…

"Right," Vlad asked Tubbimura as Katnappé filed her nails, "what would you pick first to eat?"

"Why are you asking that dumb question?" Katnappé asked in a bored tone.

"So we can decide now," Tubbimura declared, "just so we're ready when the time comes."

Cosmo climbed over the railing on the side of the ship and looked around carefully…

"SQUAWK!!!" Yin Yang squawked as her from out of nowhere in his skeletal form. Cosmo just crossed her arms, looking unimpressed. Yin Yang looked at her with wide eyes.

Just as Vlad and Tubbimura were getting ready to eat, they heard a sound. "What was that sound?" the three looked around. Vlad looked out the window to see Yin Yang, beaten to a pulp, fall overboard. They quickly ran up deck to see what was going on…while Cosmo snuck down to the brig.

Artie lifted his head as he heard someone come down the steps and sees Cosmo! "Hey, it's Cosmo!"

"The plant girl!?" Shadow asked. "God, we're doomed."

The fight at the _Dauntless _was brutal and many soldiers got killed. Jack and Terrence climbed aboard and started to load the cannons. One of the soldiers crawled over to the ship's bell and started to ring it.

Zim heard the bell and turned around. When he saw the attack, he yelled, "Move to the ship! Move it!"

Unfortunately, the pirates loaded up the cannons and started to shoot them.

Krabs was hiding from the pirates in the cabin. As Krabs looked out the window, he spotted a pirate! "Ahhh!" he yelled as he dove away from the door as the pirate broke the window with his arm and tried to kill the crab. Krabs screamed and whacked the arm repeatedly with his wallet. The arm finally came off and Krabs sighed, "Money saved me life again."

Suddenly, the arm jumped up and tried to strangle him.

Back at the cave, Hal was still fighting Chase fiercely, not giving up… until Chase kicked Hal to the ground.

"You can't beat me, fool," Chase said. Hal got up and impaled Chase. Since he couldn't die, Chase just sighed. Then, he stabbed Hal with his claw!

"Hal!" Hero cried out. Bandanna gasped.

Hal sputtered a bit…until he staggered into the moonlight and showed that Hal was skeletal! Hal looked at himself. "That's interesting…" he said thoughtfully. Everyone stopped their fighting to stare at Hal in awe. Hal reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the cursed medallions! He must've stolen it when he had the gold in his hand at the negotiation. "I couldn't resist, mate," Hal grinned. Chase was practically fuming right about now. He threw some gold at the now cursed boy and charged at him.

Edd was a pretty good swordsman for a nerd. He held his weight against Wuya for a good time until he tripped. The witch held her sword above the boy. He covered his eyes. Hero saw this.

"NOO!" she screamed.

And Hero started to change. She was no longer a teenager, but a giant red fox with nine tails with white-tipped ends and glowing amber eyes.

"About time you got that stupid power back!" Hal shouted as he blocked another one on Chase's swipes.

Hero sprinted at Wuya and slashed at her with her sharp claws, sending her flying away. "You saved me," Edd gasped as he got up. "How did you do that?"

"Well, you know," Hero grinned sheepishly as she transformed back into a human. "You pick up a few moves here and there."

Back on the _Dauntless_, Krabs kept on whacking the hand with his wallet to kill it. When it stopped moving, he sighed as he picked it up…then the hand came back to life and tried to strangle him! He quickly dropped the hand into a desk drawer and locked it. He sighed with relief until the table started to shake. "Why me?" he sighed.

A Shadow Heartless charged at Tails, but he jumped out of the way and they accidentally impaled Wuya. Angrily, she stabbed him in the chest. Together, they turned towards Tails and went after him.

Hal and Chase just kept fighting, even though it was pointless. "So what now, Hal Hanson?" Chase asked. "Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could just give up," Hal suggested as they continued to fight.

**On the **_**Shadow Revenge**_**…**

The Russian, the ninja, and the cat wanna-be kept watch for anyone as they walked on the deck. Tubbimura tapped Vlad and Katnappé on the shoulders.

"What?" the two snapped.

"Look," Tubbimura groaned. The two villains turned around to see a longboat crashed into them and sent them flying into the sea.

Cosmo and the crew cheered for a minor victory. "All of you with me," she ordered as she ran to the boat and grabbed one of its ropes. "Tails and Double D are still back there and they need our help. Ready? Heave!" After the first pull, she discovered that she was the only one pulling. The other pirates looked at her with awkward faces. "Please, I need your help. Come on!"

"Any port on the storm," Bloo said.

"Blob's right," Monkeyboy said. "We got the _Revenge_."

"And what about Hal? And Hero, too?" Cosmo asked. GW looked at Winter and they nodded their heads. They joined her.

"GW?" Monkeyboy gasped.

"She's right," Glowworm said. "We just can't leave them there."

"He owes us a ship!" Danny declared.

"And there is the Code to consider," Violet Parr added.

"Screw the Code," Winter cried. The crew gasped.

"You guys are pirates," Cosmo said. "Hang the Code, hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyways!" The crew looked at each other as they made there final decision.

"Bloody pirates," Cosmo grumbled as she, GW, and Winter rowed to the cave.

"Thanks for nothing, cowards!" Glowworm called out to the _Shadow Revenge_.

"Uh, Jack?" Terrence asked his partner.

"Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Terrence pointed to the _Shadow Revenge_, which was sailing away.

"They're stealing our ship!" Jack yelped.

"Bloody pirates!" Terrence yelled out stupidly.

Finally, Zim's boats reached the ship and they climbed aboard to fight the invading pirates. Donald and Goofy looked at the bloodbath before them. They nodded to each other bravely, pulled out their KH weapons, and yelled, "CHARRRRGGGGGEEEEEEE!!!!" as they ran into battle.

Terrence was shooting everything in sight with his pistol until his wooden eye popped out. "Ah, nobody move! I dropped my eyeball!" he yelped as he ran around to get it.

**Back at the cave…**

Pete grew impatient and decided to light some bombs and tossed them at Tails. Tails barely got away as the bombs blew treasure everywhere. Tails was on the ground, his tails a little singed and Pete stood over him with his sword. "I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain, runt!"

"You like pain!?" Cosmo yelled as she whacked him with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset." Winter and GW helped the fox up and the girls see Hal in his skeletal form.

"Whose side is Hal on?" Cosmo asked in an exasperated tone.

"You mean at the moment?" Tails joked. The four got back into the brawl with Hero, the reptiles, and Edd. Hero shot a fireball from her Keyblade at a bunch of Heartless and knocked them into Wuya. Glowworm brought out her katana and started to slash at pirates while Winter did the same with her sword. Edd stabbed his sword into Pete while Bandanna and Sparky blinded him and knocked him down. Tails and Cosmo, together, stabbed the heavy staff into a the Heartless, Pete, and Wuya, stringing them all together. Tails grabs one of Pete's bombs and sticks it in his skeletal chest. All seven heroes pushed the pirates out of the moonlight, showing them in their solid forms.

"No fair," Pete whined as the bomb blew them all into separate pieces.

Chase and Hal finally stopped fighting to see the bomb go off. Tired, Hal grabbed the medallion form his pocket and used his Keyblade to cut his hand so that his blood would bleed on the coin. He tossed the medallion to Tails. Chase took out a pistol and prepares to shoot Cosmo…but Hal shoots him with his one-shot pistol while Chase was looking at Cosmo.

Chase laughed. "Ten years you carried that pistol and now you wasted your shot."

"Trust me, he didn't waste it," Tails assured him…he was holding a knife in his hand as he drops both his and Hal's blood covered medallion into the chest…

There was a silence you could cut with a knife…and a certain feeling in the air was being lifted…like how a terrible storm has ended…

Chase Young turned back into his human form and looked at the blood spreading from his wound. "I feel…" Chase whispered, "…cold." Chase fell to the ground lifeless. The curse had been lifted.

Winter turned to Glowworm and whispered, "He may have been evil, but he was hot." Glowworm nodded her head in agreement.

On board the _Dauntless_, the pirates stopped attacking because they knew they were human again. Bowser gasped and suddenly fell dead because Zim had run him through. The pirates gasped as the moonlight shone on them and showed they were not skeletal. They knew it was over. They dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Terrence finally got his wooden eye back and popped it in. Jack gulped, "Parley?"

"The ship is ours, gentlemen!" Zim smiled.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" the soldiers cheered.

Krabs looked at the drawer to after the table stopped shaking, but quickly closed it and plugged his nose, if he had one… "Pe yew!" He walked outside and started to cheer, even though he did nothing whatsofreakinever!

Back at the cave, Tails and Cosmo stared into each others eyes a bit before Cosmo said, "We best get back to the _Dauntless _immediately."

"Your fiancé will want to know that your safe," Tails said sadly. Cosmo frowned sadly as she and Edd walked out of the cave.

Hal and Bandanna came to the fox wearing jewels, necklaces, and carrying a chest. And to top it all off, he was wearing a crown. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Hal sighed, "that was it."

"Eunuch," Bandanna snickered before Hero conked him on the head.

"Now," Hal continued, "if you'll be so kind as to direct me to my ship."

Hal, the two reptile, Hero, Winter, GW, Cosmo, Edd, and Tails were in the back of the boat as they rowed to the _Dauntless_. "I'm so sorry, Hal," Cosmo said, knowing how he was feeling.

"They did what was right," Hal sighed with Bandanna nodding grudgingly. "Can't expect any more from that."

"They did a cowardly thing!" Glowworm yelled in an annoyed tone.

"GW?"

"Yes, Winter?"

"Shut up!"

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Next chapter is the final chapter!

**Chase: **You killed me! (turns into reptile form and starts chasing GW)

**Winter: **Since she's a little incapacitated right now, I'll say it. Read & Review!


	9. Bring Me That Horizon

**GW:** Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The final chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

**Bring Me That Horizon**

Everyone was back at Port Cartoon. The bad pirates were in jail. Cosmo was all set to marry Zim. Tails was being emo. And Hal, Hero, their pets, Winter, and Glowworm were all set for a hanging.

Everyone was at the gallows, and Hal, his sister, the authoresses/pirates, and the reptiles stood on a stage with an official/executioner named Gantu. He was reading a proclamation from a roll of parchment. "Hal Hanson, be it known that you have…"

"Captain," he muttered in annoyance, "Captain Hal Hanson." The three girls just rolled their eyes as the whale continued.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…"

Tails was in an outfit similar to one of the Three Musketeers, including a fancy hat. He made his way through the crowd to another stage that Cosmo, Edd, Zim, and Krabs stood upon, wearing the same clothes that they wore at the beginning of this story.

"This is wrong," Cosmo stated.

"Commodore Zim is bound by the law," Krabs said, "as we all are."

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of ToonCity…"

"Oh, yeah," Hal smiled at the memory until Hero gently nudged him.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

A certain blue blob snuck onto a roof and chuckled as a bit of drool fell on Goofy's head. And Tails saw the blue blob… "Governor Krabs," he bowed before the crab. "Commodore," he nodded at Zim. He nodded at Edd and then turned to Cosmo and whispered, "Cosmo. I should have told you this from the day I met you…" Cosmo took a deep breathe. "…I love you." The three men looked at the fox while Cosmo held her breathe. Tails walks away just as the nooses are put around the pirates' necks.

Cosmo notices that Tails is pushing past people to get to the gallows. "I can't breathe," she lied as she collapsed on the ground.

"Cosmo!" Krabs cried as he and Zim tended to the girl. Edd just kept watching to where Tails was going.

"Move!" Tails roared as he draws his sword and throws it as Gantu pulls the lever to the trapdoor and the six fall through. Cosmo springs back to life to see what has happened. The sword was sticking in the wooden trapdoor and the six was using that as foothold to save their lives. Tails fights to the gallows and there cuts them free. Gantu swings his axe at the fox, but Tails quickly parries with his extra sword. The four kids and two pets run off the stage and Hal tosses a rope to Tails as they run pass a group of guards. The guard got caught between them and they were tied together. The seven fight all the way up to a tower, exactly the area where Cosmo fell off of…where they are surrounded by Zim's men.

"Oh, butter biscuits," GW moaned.

"I thought we might've had to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempts," Zim spoke to Tails, "but not from you."

"On our return to Port Cartoon," Krabs glared at the fox, "I pardoned you. And this is how you thank me? By mixing with this lot? They're pirates!"

"And good people," Tails said. Hero, GW, and Winter pointed to themselves and mouthed, "That's us." "If the hangman will earn seven pairs of boots instead of six, then so be it…at least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Earth vermin," Zim growled.

"It's right here," Tails said as he walked in front of Hal, "between you and Hal."

"As is mine," Cosmo said, standing next to Tails.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but mine too," Edd sighed as he stood in front of Hero.

"Cosmo!" Krabs gasped. "Lower your weapons," he ordered the guards. "I said lower them!" The guards, reluctantly, lowered their guns.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies?" Zim asked her sadly.

"Yes, it is," Cosmo said bravely.

Hal clapped his hands together and said rather happily, "Well, I'm feeling rather good about this." He turns to Krabs. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Sweatingly?" Krabs smelled himself and gagged. Hal then turns to Zim. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Cosmo…" Hal turns to her next, "it would never have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry." To Tails, "Tails…nice hat." Hal, with Bandanna on his shoulder, hopped onto the ledge. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" Hal accidentally fell over into the water. Glowworm and Winter sighed as they jumped in after him.

"I guess I'm next," Hero chuckled as she ran over to the ledge.

"Wait!" Edd ran to her and pulled her into a hug. "Where do you think you're going…" he leaned in for a kiss!!!! "…without a good luck kiss?"

"Heh, heh," Hero laughed stupidly as she fell over the water, Sparky falling with her.

"Idiots," Robin said. "They have nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!" Cyborg cried out as he pointed out to sea that the Shadow Revenge was sailing over to rescue the four pirates!

"What's your plan of action, sir?" Donald asked Zim.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion," Krabs said wisely, "pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Zim sighed, "Mr. Powers?"

"I'll accept the consequences of my actions," Tails said, awaiting his punishment.

Zim unsheathes his sword as he admires it. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you, sir," Tails said graciously.

"Commodore!" Robin asked. "What about Hanson?"

Zim gave it some thought, "Well, I think we can afford to give him a one day's head start." Zim leaves with the soldiers.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" Krabs asked. "After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No," Cosmo smiles as she takes off Tails' goofy hat. "He's a pirate." Cosmo and Tails smile to each other as they came together and kissed.

* * *

A rope was tossed to the four kids and they were pulled aboard the Shadow Revenge in the coolest fashion. Hal turned to his Nobody, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." "We figured they were more like…guidelines," Artie smiled kindly as he helps the four up. Bandanna is clinging to Hal for dear life, muttering, "Never again." Mac hands him his hat, "Thank you, my small, silent friend," Hal nodded to him. "Captain Hanson," a soaking wet Winter says as she walks over to him and puts his coat around his shoulders. "…the Shadow Revenge is yours."

Hal just couldn't believe what he heard. He walks over to the helm and looks around fondly…until he stopped that sappy moment. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" "Same ol' Hal," Hero laughed as Sparky flew her up to the mast to free the sails. "Now…" Hal stares out at the sea, "bring me that horizon." Hal starts to hum a certain tune and takes out his compass. "And really bad eggs…" Hal sang thoughtfully. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

Back at the Isla de Muerta, Yin Yang emerges from the water and flies over to the chest with the Fire Nation gold. He takes one; the moonlight shows him in his skeletal form and he shows the audience two quarters before he flies off.

**

* * *

**

**GW:** Well, hope you enjoyed it. The next story will be Railaddin 2: The Return of Jack Spicer!

**Railaddin** **cast**: Yeah!!

**GW:** Oh, and I need help on the Abis Maul character, you know, the short, ugly guy that helps Jafar. Please PM or review me if you have any ideas. Until next time…

**Everyone:** READ & REVIEW!!


End file.
